Die Stadt im Sand
by fermina
Summary: Nachdem SG-1 einen seltsamen Tempel auf einem entfernten Planeten untersucht hat, gerät das Team in einen Wüstensturm. Sam und Jack werden von einem tobenden Meer aus Sand mitgerissen - Ein ungewöhnliches Abendteuer beginnt für die beiden, als sie an
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Die Stadt im Sand - Teil 1

**Autorin:** fermina (sj.quickgmx.de)

**Staffel:** 5

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** S/J

**Anmerkung:** ‚Die Stadt im Sand' – das war ursprünglich ein Kurzroman von Marcel Brion, erschienen 1986 (Habe das Buch leider nie gelesen, nur durch eine Buchvorstellung von seinem Inhalt erfahren). Ich habe einen winzig kleinen Teil der Grundidee und den Titel seiner Geschichte für diese Stargate Fanfiction übernommen… Ich glaube, dass dies eine Geschichte ist, bei der man sich sowohl zum Genießen zurücklehnen, als auch unter Umständen noch ein bisschen länger nachgrübeln kann. Wer meine FF -Convivial Evening- gelesen hat, weiß wovon ich spreche g….Teilt mir eure Gedanken zu der Story ruhig mit! Sie interessieren mich! Dank an Greyfinchen für ihre Treue als meine Beta knuddel

**Inhalt:** Nachdem SG-1 einen seltsamen Tempel auf einem entfernten Planeten untersucht hat, gerät das Team in einen Wüstensturm. Sam und Jack werden von einem tobenden Meer aus Sand mitgerissen - Ein ungewöhnliches Abendteuer beginnt für die beiden, als sie an die Ufer einer von Menschen bewohnten Sandstadt gespült werden…

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

_„Alles Gewordene ist veränderlich, vergänglich,_

_in sich zerbrechlich, wie ungebrannter Ton._

_Es gleicht etwas Geliehenem,_

**_ einer Stadt, die auf Sand gebaut ist,_**

_und existiert nur kurze Zeit."_

_(Buddha)_

__

Für den nächsten Tag war eine Mission zu einem Wüstenplaneten angesetzt. Daniel war von der Nachricht ganz entzückt gewesen, erinnerte ihn doch jeder Wüstenplanet irgendwie an seine ehemalige Heimat Abydos. Und die Tatsache, dass es auf dem Planeten etwa zwei Meilen südlich vom Stargate einen Tempel voller Geheimnisse gab, machte ihn schier unerträglich. SG-9 hatte die Aufgabe an SG-1 übertragen, heraus zu finden, was es mit dem Tempel auf sich hatte.

Jack hatte keine Lust. Ein Wüstenplanet war ihm von Grund auf zuwider. Dort war es heiß…und sandig…und heiß… außerdem herrschte in Colorado momentan tiefster Winter und erst vergangenes Wochenende hatte er Daniel, Carter und Teal'c zum Skilaufen geschliffen. Er, Colonel Jack O'Neill war auf Winter eingestellt und nicht auf sengende Hitze.

Aber gerade das war es, was der Wüstenplanet für sie am nächsten Tag bereit hielt. Jack war gerade durch das Stargate getreten, als ihn die Keule traf.

Es bildeten sich sofort kleine Schweißperlchen an seinen Schläfen und er musste sich beeilen, sie weg zu wischen, bevor sie auf den staubigen Sandboden tropften.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der Rest von SG-1 total zerknittert hinter ihm stand und einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Sogar Daniel.

Er seufzte.

„Carter?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„In welcher Richtung liegt unser Tempel?"

SG-9 hatte ihr die Aufzeichnungen überlassen. Sie raschelte mit den Karten und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„In diese Richtung, Sir!", antwortete sie, als sie stehen geblieben war.

„Auf geht's!"

Alle stampften durch den Sand in die Richtung, in der der Tempel angeblich liegen sollte. Unterwegs fiel Jack immer wieder auf, wie viele verschiedene Farbschattierungen der Sand eigentlich besaß. Von einem dunklen Ocker bis zu einem satten Gelb war alles vertreten. Hin und wieder glaubte er sogar, ihn glitzern zu sehen, als ob sich geschliffene Diamanten unter die feinen Sandkörner verirrt hätten.

Die unerträgliche Hitze zogen die zwei Meilen wie Kaugummi und ließen sie wie 10 Meilen wirken. Jack glaubte schon gar nicht mehr an den Tempel und zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, dass SG-9 einer Fata Morgana zum Opfer gefallen war, als hinter einem Sandhügel ein flacher Tempelbau mit zwei großen Säulen zum Vorschein kam. Er bildete fast keinen Kontrast zu seiner Umgebung, denn er bestand aus demselben Sand, wie alles auf diesem Planeten.

Von Weitem hatte der Tempel nicht besonders groß ausgesehen, aber nun, da sie direkt davor standen, erhoben sich die Eingangssäulen erschreckend hoch über ihre Köpfe. Der Schatten, den sie warfen, war dennoch angenehm und alle SG-1 Mitglieder tauchten rasch in das Dunkel des Tempels ein.

Innen war es fast schwarz, da der Eingang aus nur einem kleinen viereckigen Loch in der Wand hinter den Säulen bestand. Der Lichtstrahl reichte nicht sehr weit in den Tempel hinein.

Jack genoss noch einmal wenige Augenblicke die Dunkelheit und schaltete dann die Taschenlampe ein. Nach und nach gesellten sich weitere Lampen hinzu bis ganz SG-1 durch den Tempel stolperte und nach außergewöhnlichen Dingen Ausschau hielt.

Der Tempel besaß allen Schnickschnack, den Jack auch schon in anderen Tempeln beobachtet hatte. Unter anderem riesige Bahnen Schrift in Goa'uld Sprache verfasst, die Daniel sogleich mit Teal'c in Augenschein nahm.

Carter, die als einzige bis zum hinteren Teil des Tempels gegangen war, meldete sich jetzt.

„Daniel, ich glaube, ich habe etwas Interessantes gefunden!", rief sie.

Jack, ging in die Richtung, in die Carter gegangen war und trat leise an sie heran. Sie hatte ihre Augen auf eine Statue gerichtet. Als Jack ihrem Blick folgte, musste er ihr im Stillen Recht geben, dass diese Statue interessant aussah.

Es handelte sich um eine wunderschöne Frau ganz aus Gold, die auf einem hüfthohen Sockel stand. Sie trug ein Kleid, das viele Falten warf und sie hatte sehr lange Haare, die über ihrem Rücken zu Flügeln wurden. Die linke Hand, in der sie eine Sichel trug, schwang sie über den Kopf. In der rechten hielt sie eine Sanduhr.

Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, den die Frau machte, passte gar nicht zu ihrem Äußeren, fand Jack. Andererseits, wenn er so lange Zeit in einem Sandtempel herumstehen müsste…

„Oh, Sam, du hast Recht, das ist ja wirklich sehr interessant!" Daniel war mit Teal'c ebenfalls in den hinteren Teil des Tempels gekommen.

„Merkwürdig, der ganze Tempel ist mit Schriftzeichen übersät, aber auf der Statue selber steht überhaupt nichts!", sagte Daniel, während er die Frau von allen Seiten beleuchtete.

„Aber das Merkwürdigste überhaupt ist die Darstellung des Themas. Sie soll ganz offensichtlich Chronos darstellen, nur gleicht diese Figur keinesfalls jenen aus der Antike, sondern viel mehr den Statuen, die in der Renaissance gefertigt wurden…"

„Ich dachte Chronos war ein _Mann_!", warf Jack ein.

„Es kann durchaus sein, dass der Goa'uld Chronos auch weibliche Wirte hatte!", merkte Teal'c an.

Daniel fand den Fund ganz offensichtlich bahnbrechend „Schaut euch nur die Sense und die Sanduhr an, sie symbolisieren Tod und die dahinfliegende Zeit… und die Flügel…"

Jack drehte sich weg. Die archäologischen und kunstbegeisterten Ergüsse musste er sich oft genug antun. Er ging mit Teal'c zusammen in Richtung Ausgang.

Der grelle Sonnenschein schmerzte in den Augen, auch wenn die Sonne auf der anderen Seite des Tempels stand. Er verengte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen und schaute auf die Wüste hinaus. Plötzlich sah er, wie sich in der Ferne etwas Dunkles zusammenbraute.

_Verdammt._

„Carter zu mir! …Daniel! Pack deine sieben Sachen. Wir müssen zurück zum Stargate!"

„Jack, wir können noch nicht…."

„Sofort!!! Da kommt eine Art Unwetter auf uns zu und ich will hier nicht festsitzen, weil du diese blöde Statue noch nicht ausreichend untersucht hast!", schrie er in den Tempel.

Der Archäologe erwiderte dieses Mal nichts, sondern kam nur einen kurzen Moment später mit seinem Rucksack aus dem hinteren Teil des Tempels gelaufen, seinen Camcorder noch in der Hand.

Sie traten aus dem Tempel und nun bemerkte auch Daniel die braune Wand, die unaufhörlich näher zu kommen schien.

„Oh, oh, das ist kein gutes Zeichen! ...Jack, das ist ein Sandsturm der schlimmsten Sorte. Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen, wenn wir hier nicht Stunden, möglicherweise – Tage festsitzen wollen!"

„Sag ich doch!", rief Jack gegen den Wind, der nun schon merklich stärker blies.

„Lauft!", schrie Teal'c.

Und alle rannten los. Die erste Meile kamen sie noch rasch vorwärts und Jack meinte bereits in der Ferne das Stargate zu sehen.

Immer massivere Sturmböen fegten nun über sie hinweg und der tiefe Sand raubte ihnen die Kraft. Schon dachte Jack daran, dass es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, im Tempel abzuwarten, als ein enormer Stein direkt an seiner Nasenspitze vorbei flog.

_Nur noch eine Meile_, dachte er.

Immer mehr Sand wurde von dem trockenen und heißen Wind aufgewirbelt und die feinen Körner schnitten sich in die Haut.

„Verdeckt das Gesicht!", schrie Jack dem Rest von SG-1 zu.

Er selbst machte eilig seine Jacke auf, riss sein T-Shirt kaputt und band es sich vor sein Gesicht. Das behinderte seine ohnehin bereits eingeschränkte Sicht noch weiter und er schob den Fetzen nach unten, so dass seine Sonnenbrille unbedeckt war.

Die Sichtweite betrug bereits weniger als 30 Meter und Teal'c, der erst wenige Augenblicke vorher noch neben ihm gegangen war, war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Langsam verklebten die Sandkörner, die es zwischen seiner Kappe, der Sonnenbrille und dem Tuch hindurch geschafft hatten, seine Augen. Sie brannten wie Feuer und tränten.

_Wo war sein Team? _

Er sah nur noch Sand.

Ein wenig Panik machte sich in Jack breit. Da half auch das beste Spezial-Training nichts. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Sie hätten im Tempel abwarten sollen, bis der Sandsturm sich gelegt hatte. Er hatte alle in Gefahr gebracht.

Mühsam schleppte er sich vorwärts.

_Nur nicht aufgeben_, dachte er.

Er ging jetzt auf allen Vieren und krallte abwechselnd die rechte und dann die linke Hand in den Sand.

Jack nahm seine Umwelt nur noch verschwommen war, doch auf einmal sah er eine Silhouette etwa zehn Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden liegen.

Noch einmal nahm er seine ganze Kraft zusammen und spurtete zu der Gestalt. Er hob seine rechte Hand, krallte sie in ihre Jacke und drehte sie zur Seite.

_Carter_.

„Verdammt, Carter! Kommen Sie zu sich!", schrie er verzweifelt.

Es war hoffnungslos, denn er konnte noch nicht einmal selber seine Stimme hören. Er rüttelte an ihr, aber sie regte sich nicht.

Schnell riss er sich ein weiteres Stück aus seinem T-Shirt und band es Carter um den Kopf, um Mund und Nase zu schützen, damit sie nicht an dem verflixten Sand erstickte.

Dann schmiss er sie über seine Schultern.

Nun kam er nur noch im Schneckentempo vorwärts.

Jack war am Ende. Er dachte daran, sich einfach hinzulegen und zu sterben. Doch war er Carter nicht schuldig, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen? Er hatte sein Team in den verdammten Sandsturm geschickt…

Wieder fiel er auf die Knie. Noch ein letztes Mal raffte er sich auf und ging ein paar Meter in jene Richtung, in welcher er das Stargate vermutete.

Schließlich nahm er etwas Dunkles wahr, das sich vom Rest abhob. Hatte er das Stargate erreicht?

_Hoffentlich ist das DHD noch nicht zugeweht_, betete Jack.

Aber es war nicht das Stargate.

_Der Tempel. _Sie mussten im Kreis gegangen sein! Er fluchte wieder und schleppte dann Carter die letzten Meter bis zum Eingang.

Innen war es ruhig und überraschender Weise hatte nur wenig Sand vom Sandsturm seinen Weg in den Tempel gefunden.

Vorsichtig legte er Carter auf den harten Steinboden und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Er fühlte ihren Puls, der regelmäßig schlug.

Jack startete ein paar Weckversuche, die aber erfolglos blieben.

Carter hatte ihr Gepäck noch bei sich gehabt und so inspizierte er es und fand eine Feldflasche mit Wasser. Er riss sich die letzten Fetzen seines T-Shirts vom Körper und befeuchtete sie mit etwas Wasser aus der Flasche. Damit tupfte er vorsichtig erst ihre Lippen und säuberte schließlich ihre Augen und ihre Nase von dem hartnäckigen Sand. Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Er dachte an Daniel und Teal'c und ob sie es wohl bis zum Stargate geschafft hatten.

Die Zeit verging und der Sandsturm wollte sich nicht legen. Jack fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit durch die große Anstrengung nun auch in seine Lider kroch. Angelehnt an die Felswand, schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

Als Sam ihre Augen aufschlug wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Ihre Augen schmerzten und sie musste sie schnell wieder schließen. Immer noch konnte sie feinen Sand unter ihren Lidern spüren. Nun fingen die Augen an zu tränen und sie schlug sie erneut auf. Dieses Mal ging es besser. Die Tränenflüssigkeit hatte weitere Sandkörner fortgespült.

_Wo war sie?_

Bilder des Sandsturmes kamen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie versucht hatten, zum Stargate zu gelangen. Sie hatte Teile des gefährlichen Staubs in ihre Lungen bekommen und angefangen zu husten. Schließlich hatte sie keine Luft mehr bekommen und das Bewusstsein verloren.

Sie schmeckte die knirschenden Steinchen auf der Zunge und zwischen ihren Zähnen.

Noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie war. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Es war ein fremder, abgedunkelter Raum. Fenster gab es keine sichtbaren. Vielleicht befanden die sich hinter den großen schweren Tüchern, die überall an den Wänden hingen.

Neben der Pritsche, auf der Sam lag, war ein kleiner Tisch, offenbar aus Lehm gebaut. Auf ihm stand ein Krug mit Wasser.

Der Durst meldete sich bei ihr. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie seit Jahrzehnten nichts mehr getrunken. Sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Ihre Glieder waren schwer, dennoch gelang es ihr, erst ein Handgelenk und ein weiteres rechts und links von ihr aufzustützen und sich dann mit aller Kraft in eine aufrechte Position zu drücken.

Dann griff sie nach dem Wasser. Sie setzte den Krug an und trank. Das kühle Wasser reinigte ihren Mund und Hals und erfrischte ungemein. Sam konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihr Wasser das letzte Mal so gut geschmeckt hatte.

Als das Trinkgefäß leer war, stellte sie es wieder auf den kleinen Lehmtisch und versuchte ihre Beine zu bewegen. Das ging besser als erwartet und so hob Sam beide Beine aus dem Lager und stellte sie auf die Erde. Nun bemerkte sie, dass ihre Schuhe fehlten.

Sie beschloss, erst einmal zu schauen, was sie draußen erwartete.

Langsam schob Sam das Stofftuch zur Seite, das den Eingang bedeckt hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf zahlreiche aus Lehm gebaute Häuser, die in Reihen nebeneinander auf weißem Sandboden standen. Hier und da hatte sich an den Seiten der Häuser viel Sand aufgetürmt.

Als sie ihren Blick nach rechts wand, sah sie zu ihrer Überraschung den Colonel auf einem großen Stein sitzen und die Häuserreihe entlang starren.

Jack schob mit seinem großen Zeh ein wenig Sand hin und her. Er war vorhin aufgewacht und hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, dass er sich auf einer Pritsche neben Carter liegend wieder fand. Hatte er so tief geschlafen? Oder hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, dass man ihn aus dem Tempel geschafft hatte?

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wo sie waren. Der Planet war schließlich unbewohnt gewesen und nun war hier eine große Siedlung.

…Aber dies _musste_ der Planet sein…

Plötzlich war da ein Geräusch hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Carter aus der Tür, besser gesagt aus dem Loch des Lehmhauses, trat.

Er wandte sich rasch zurück, um sie nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte sein Team in diesen gefährlichen Sandsturm geschickt.

Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Während er auf die Häuserreihe starrte, ließ sich der Major neben ihm auf einem zweiten Stein nieder.

„Sir…wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie.

„Wir sind wohl immer noch auf diesem verdammten Sandplaneten, wie es aussieht. Ich kann den Tempel von hier aus sehen.", sagte er knapp und in einem etwas mürrischen Tonfall.

„Komisch, mir war bei unserer Ankunft keine Stadt aufgefallen und SG-9 hatte auch nichts davon erwähnt…"

Er schwieg und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen starrte er die Häusergasse entlang. Ob Daniel und Teal'c noch am Leben waren?

„Sir… ist alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Major!", log er.

Seine aufkommende Verzweiflung an der Situation überspielte Jack mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck. Es war damals auch seine Waffe gewesen, die seinen Sohn getötet hatte…

Er wies sich zurecht.

Die beiden Sachen waren nicht miteinander zu vergleichen…

Eine Überreaktion.

Es half wenig, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Oberste Priorität sollte ihre Rückkehr ins SGC sein.

Carter beugte sich vor und schaute an seinem Gesicht vorbei zum Tempel.

„Wir sollten uns umsehen, Colonel. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erst einmal zum Tempel, um dann heraus zu finden, in welcher Richtung das Stargate liegt."

„Leichter gesagt als getan, Major!", bremste er sie. „Wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, hat man uns die Schuhe gestohlen. Auf dem heißen Sand gehen wir barfuss –_nirgendwo-_ hin!"

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, zog etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Mann mittleren Alters schleppte sich die Häuserreihe entlang. Er trug ein beindickes Brett auf seinen Schultern. An jeder der Enden baumelte ein Eimer mit Wasser. Bei jedem Schritt verlor er einige Tropfen.

Direkt vor ihnen blieb er stehen und stellte ächzend die Wassereimer auf den Boden.

„Hallo ihr zwei, seid ihr endlich aufgewacht? Mein Name ist Faruk!"

Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren streckte ihnen die rechte Hand entgegen. Die vielen Lachfalten ließen ihn sympathisch wirken.

Aber Jack war vorsichtig. Nach dem Äußeren durfte man nicht gehen. Vielleicht hatte _er_ ihnen die Schuhe gestohlen.

Sam erhob sich und schüttelte Faruks Hand. Als der Mann Jack die Hand hinstreckte, ging er auf die Geste nicht ein, sondern stand stattdessen auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Rückseite seiner Hose. Faruk zog die Hand zurück, lächelte aber immer noch genauso freundlich wie zuvor.

„Ich habe frisches Wasser geholt. Wir können Tee machen!", sagte er und schob Jack und Sam bevor einer der beiden protestieren konnten ins Haus.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen Jack, Sam und Faruk um den Teekessel und tranken Tee aus einem Kraut, das ihnen völlig unbekannt war.

„Entschuldigt bitte, dass niemand bei euch war, als ihr aufgewacht seid, aber wir wurden von dem schweren Sandsturm überrascht und ich hatte kaum noch Wasser im Haus. Meine Frau ist noch am Wasserbrunnen und wäscht Wäsche, die ich dringend für eine Zeremonie…."

„Was ist mit uns geschehen?", fragte Jack ohne Umschweife. „Wo sind unsere Schuhe?"

„Richtig, ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, wo ich euch gefunden habe! Ihr müsst wissen, ich bin Tempelwächter im Chronos Tempel und als ich nach dem großen Sandsturm dort nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, fand ich euch beide bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend. Eure Schuhe waren zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits nicht mehr an euren Füßen. Jemand muss sie gestohlen haben! Tut mir leid!"

„Nicht so schlimm!", knurrte Jack als Antwort. „Wir werden uns einfach Stofffetzen um die Füße binden. Kannst du uns schnellstmöglich zum Stargate bringen?"

Ein großes Fragezeichen nahm auf Faruks Gesicht Form an.

„Zum…was?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Zum…Star-gate…!", wiederholte Jack.

„…Chap'pai….!", versuchte Sam zu verdeutlichen.

„Großes rundes Ding mit einer Oberfläche wie aus Wasser wenn man es aktiviert…! Etwa zwei Meilen von hier!"

Das Fragezeichen auf Faruks Gesicht wurde nur noch größer.

„So etwas gibt es hier nicht!", sagte er mit einem nun ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es gibt nur diese Stadt, den Tempel, ein Wasserloch und eine Mine… Ein ‚Stargate' oder wie ihr es nennt, existiert auf _Hora_ nicht…"

Daniel hatte vor lauter Sand kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen können. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte, die richtigen Koordinaten zu drücken.

Zusammen mit Teal'c war er durch das aktivierte Stargate der Sandhölle entkommen. Nur zu seinem Schreck folgten ihnen Sam und Jack nicht. Sie ließen das Stargate so lange offen, wie eben möglich aber niemand kam hindurch. Lediglich große Mengen Sand fanden noch den Weg durch das Wurmloch auf die Erde und bedeckten alles im Torraum mit einer feinen Staubschicht.

Fassungslos starrten Teal'c und Daniel mit sandverklebten Gesichtern auf das Tor, bis es sich endgültig schloss. Hinter ihnen trat General Hammond an sie heran.

„Berichten Sie, Dr. Jackson!"

„Wir sind in einen Sandsturm geraten… ich fürchte…Jack und Sam haben es nicht geschafft…", er brach ab.

„Bitte um Erlaubnis eine Rettungsmission durchzuführen, GeneralHammond!" Teal'c hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit Teal'c. Sie beide lassen sich erstmal auf der Krankenstation durchchecken und sobald sich der Sandsturm gelegt hat, werde ich eine Rettungsmission anordnen."

Daniel lies alles teilnahmslos über sich ergehen. Die Sorge um Sam und Jack war unerträglich. Er hatte viele Sandstürme miterlebt auf Abydos und er wusste genau, dass man einen Sturm von diesem Ausmaß im Freien nicht lange überleben konnte….

…Er hatte Jack nicht gestoppt, als er den Befehl gab, zum Stargate aufzubrechen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch nicht gedacht, dass diese zwei Meilen Schwierigkeiten bereiten würden.

Was würden sie vorfinden, wenn sie auf den Planeten zurückkehrten?

Mürrisch stellte Col. O'Neill ein schweres Gefäß auf den Tempelboden.

„Wo soll das hin?", fragte er knapp.

„Bitte dort drüben!", antwortete Faruk und zeigte zu einem anderen Gefäß zu seiner linken. „Es ist ein spezielles Parfüm drin, das diesen Raum mit Duft füllt, sobald man den Krug öffnet."

Sam trug eine Fackel, die sie in einen der Fackelhalter stellte. Die nun erhellte Wand wies erstaunlicher Weise keine Risse auf, wie sie es bei ihrem ersten Besuch getan hatte. Unwillkürlich schaute sie zum anderen Ende des Tempelbaus.

„Sir! Die Statue ist nicht mehr da!", sagte sie laut.

Der Colonel wendete seinen Blick ebenfalls zum Ende der Halle.

„Welche Statue?", fragte Faruk erstaunt.

„Na, die goldene…", brummte Jack O'Neill

„Wir hatten hier noch nie eine goldene Statue und ich bin hier schon seit sieben Jahren Tempelwächter!", sagte Faruk.

Sam war verwirrt und der Colonel sah so aus, als hätte man ihm gerade verboten, seine Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen anzuschauen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz!", sagte Sam zu Faruk. „Wir waren vor einigen Stunden hier und da war der Tempel verlassen, die Wände hatten Risse und es befand sich eine goldene Statue am Ende der Halle auf einem Sockel."

„Vielleicht war das eine falsche Wahrnehmung!"

Alle schwiegen, dann sagte der Colonel:

„Ich kapiere einfach nicht, warum wir hier sind – warum du hier bist, warum diese Stadt hier ist!"

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ihr von Chronos geschickt worden seid, um bei uns zu arbeiten! Er macht das immer so, seit diese Kolonie vor fünfzehn Jahren gegründet wurde"

Sam machte große Augen.

„Fünfzehn Jahre…?"

„Ihr meint, ihr seid nicht von Chronos geschickt worden?"

„Nein…!", sagte der Colonel sofort.

„Seid ihr Feinde von Chronos?", fragte Faruk ängstlich. „Es ist schon einmal vorgekommen, dass fremde Soldaten von anderen Göttern versucht haben, die Kolonie zu übernehmen!"

„Nein, sind wir nicht! Zumindest nicht so!", sagte Sam schnell um Faruk zu beruhigen.

Er beruhigte sich dennoch nicht.

„Trotzdem seid ihr in Gefahr. In vier Tagen findet eine wichtige Zeremonie statt, bei der Chronos selbst uns einen Besuch abstatten wird. Wenn er von euch erfährt, wird er euch umbringen!"

Stille

„…Chronos…_lebt_?"

Ein rascher Blick zu ihrem Vorgesetzen verriet ihr, das er har genau das Selbe dachte, wie sie. _Teal'c hatte ihn vor einem Jahr getötet…_

„Chronos ist ein Gott und kann nicht sterben…", klärte sie Faruk überzeugt auf.

Bei diesem Satz ließ sich der Colonel im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden fallen und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sam wusste genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Wie oft in den letzten fünf Jahren hatten sie Menschen auf anderen Planeten versucht klar zu machen, dass die Goa'uld falsche Götter waren…?! …_Unzählige Male_…

Sie seufzte.

Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Vorgesetzten: „Sir, kann ich mal mit Ihnen auf ein Wort vor den Tempel gehen?"

Er nahm das Gesicht aus den Händen und nickte.

Vor dem Tempel fragte der Colonel: „Was wollten Sie sagen, Carter?"

„Sir, ganz offensichtlich stimmt hier etwas nicht."

„Ach, wirklich, Major?" Er machte sich keine Mühe den sarkastischen Tonfall auch nur ein kleines bisschen zu unterdrücken.

Unbeirrt fuhr sie fort: „Wir beide haben Chronos tot gesehen, aber jetzt taucht er bei dieser Zeremonie auf!"

„Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal ruhig verhalten und abwarten, was passiert. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht der Goa'uld Chronos, sondern einer, der sich für ihn ausgibt. Oder ihnen wurde noch nicht erzählt, dass er tot ist und sie warten in vier Tagen dann vergeblich auf ihn…!"

„Sie haben Recht, Major. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen hauptsächlich darauf konzentrieren, dass wir in Erfahrung bringen, wo das Stargate abgeblieben ist, beziehungsweise, warum diese Stadt dort steht, wo sie steht."

Die Nacht verbrachten Jack und Carter in Faruks Haus. Es war ganz schön eng mit vier Leuten in einem Haus, das nur aus einem Zimmer bestand. Faruk hatte ihnen versprochen, gleich am nächsten Tag ein verlassenes Haus direkt an den Minen, die Carter für Naquada-Minen hielt, herzurichten. Seine Bewohner waren verstorben und so stand es leer.

Der nächste Morgen kam und Jack musste feststellen, dass die merkwürdige Geisterstadt und alles, was sie am vergangenen Tag erlebt hatten, keineswegs einem Traum entsprungen waren.

Faruk hielt es für das Beste, dass sie einfach so taten, als wären sie tatsächlich von Chronos zum Arbeiten geschickt worden, damit der Rest der Bevölkerung keinen Verdacht schöpfte und sie nicht an Chronos verraten würden.

Als sie passend gekleidet waren, zog Faruk Jack mit ernstem Gesicht zur Seite. Er schielte noch einmal kurz zu Sam, die von seiner Frau gerade einigen Bräuchen unterwiesen wurde und sprach ihn dann an.

„Es gibt noch etwas Jack, was unbedingt nötig ist, damit Chronos Übermorgen nicht aufmerksam auf euch wird."

„Was denn, Faruk?", fragte er, verwundert über seine plötzliche Aktion.

„Sind du und Sam… verheiratet?" Er nickte in die Richtung von Carter.

„Nein…! ...Warum?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. _Machten sie etwa den Eindruck…?_

„Da ich der Tempelwächter bin, weiß ich, dass Chronos stets nur Paare auf diesen Planeten zum Arbeiten schickt, die er auf spezielle Art verheiratet hat. Es ist gleichzeitig auch ein Mechanismus, um heraus zu finden, ob er von Feinden untergraben wird. Die Mine auf diesem Planeten gehört zu seinen ertragreichsten und es wäre für ihn nicht gut, wenn er sie an den Feind verlöre…"

Jack unterbrach ihn.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass Carter und ich uns verheiraten müssen, damit Chronos nichts merkt?"

Faruk nickte.

Jack seufzte.

Was man nicht alles für Opfer bringen musste, um lebend wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Jetzt musste er sogar Carter ‚heiraten'.

_Obwohl_…, schoss es ihm für eine Sekunde durch den Kopf, während er sich kurz nach ihr umdrehte, und sah, wie sie sich lachend mit Faruks Frau unterhielt,… - _es gibt Schlimmeres. _Er grinste in sich hinein. Auf der Erde würde er sie nie heiraten können, ohne den Dienst quittieren zu müssen…

„Na schön…!", stimmte er übertrieben gelassen zu.

„Gut, Jack! Ich werde es Sam dann auch sagen. Wir werden die Zeremonie am Nachmittag im Tempel durchführen, nachdem ihr in euer Haus umgezogen seid."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Jack Faruk am Nachmittag in den Tempel. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie beide durch ein Amulett aneinander gebunden würden und dass in jenem Amulett die Kraft steckte, die Chronos glauben lassen würde, dass sie rechtmäßig auf diesen Planeten gehörten.

Carter vermutete, dass eine Art Substanz in den Amuletten steckte, die an den Körper abgegeben wurde, sobald sie sie anlegten. Diese Substanz wäre dann wahrscheinlich irgendwie messbar für Chronos. Sie hielt die Substanz für harmlos und ohne Nebeneffekte, sah sie sich die Menschen in der Stadt an…

Jack hatte Carter den ganzen Vormittag beobachtet. Sie nahm es offenbar gelassen, dass man sie zwecks ihrer Rettung verheiraten würde. In ihm kribbelte es, obwohl es keine echte Heirat werden würde. Hatte er sich nicht immer im Geheimen diese Frau an seiner Seite gewünscht?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf kräftig, als ob er diese Gedanken ganz weit verbannen wollte.

„Ist etwas mit Ihnen, Sir?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Nein, nichts…!", murmelte er.

Sie erreichten den Tempel, ohne dass Jack den Weg dorthin in irgendeiner Weise wahrgenommen hatte. Zu sehr war er in den Gedanken über die Heirat vertieft gewesen.

…Fortsetzung im 2. Teil…


	2. Die Stadt im Sand Teil 2

**Titel:** Die Stadt im Sand – Teil 2

**Autorin:** fermina

**Staffel:** 5

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** S/J

**Anmerkung: **Ich habe die Geschichte in vier Teile geteilt, damit ihr euch diesen „Kurzroman" besser einteilen könnt! Eigentlich ist es eher –keine- Fortsetzungsgeschichte, aber auf diese Art und Weise kann jeder mit ihr verfahren, wie er oder sie es am liebsten hat ;o-) Dank an Greyfinchen für ihre Treue als meine Beta knuddel

**Inhalt:** Während Teal'c und Daniel alternative Wege gehen, um ihre Freunde aufzuspüren, werden Sam und Jack mit einem bekannten Gesicht konfrontiert. Die Ankunft eines bereits tot geglaubten Feindes erfordert ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Jack begibt sich in große Gefahr um einen Weg für sich und Sam zu finden, nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

Endlich befand es General Hammond als sicher, zu dem Planeten zurück zu kehren und Daniel und Teal'c machten sich mit Colonel Randers und Lt. Smith auf den Weg.

Als Teal'c auf der anderen Seite durch das Tor kam, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Es waren Dünen entstanden, wo vorher keine gewesen waren und am DHD türmte sich der Sand an einer Seite zu einem kleinen Hügel auf.

Langsam ließ Teal'c seinen Blick schweifen. Der Planet sah so unberührt aus, wie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft.

„In welche Richtung lag dieser Tempel, Dr. Jackson?", fragte Colonel Randers.

Daniel Jackson wies ohne ein Wort, in die Richtung, in welcher sie, bei der vorherigen Mission, den Tempel vorgefunden hatten.

Der junge Colonel gab das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen und alle folgten ihm. Teal'c versuchte seine Sinne so scharf wie möglich zu halten, um mögliche Anhaltspunkte über den Verbleib von O'Neill und Major Carter sofort zu melden.

Der Tempel ruhte wie ein Felsen in einem Meer aus Sand zwischen zwei Dünen, die sich durch den Sturm neu geformt hatten.

Sie gingen hinein, fanden aber auch in seinem Inneren niemanden.

„Hier ist niemand!", bemerkte Lt. Smith, während er den Tempel untersuchte.

Teal'c war als letzter in den Tempel gekommen und vor dem Eingang stehen geblieben. Die Atmosphäre in dem Tempel hatte sich stark verändert. Er fühlte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, aber was es war, konnte er nicht ausmachen.

Er verharrte noch einige Momente regungslos um dann ganz plötzlich, während einer kräftigen Drehung nach links, seine Stabwaffe zu aktivieren.

_Er hatte definitiv eine Bewegung gespürt._

Lt. Smith, der ungefähr in der Richtung, in die er seine Stabwaffe gerichtet hatte, stand, erstarrte vor Schreck zu einer Salzsäule.

DanielJackson drehte sich erstaunt zu Teal'c um.

„Was ist mit dir los, Teal'c?"

„Ich glaube eine Bewegung gespürt zu haben, DanielJackson!", sagte er und suchte mit wachen Augen seine Umgebung ab.

„Hier ist jemand!"

„Das wird der Wind gewesen sein, Teal'c. Es zieht etwas in diesem Tempel…"

Teal'c deaktivierte seine Stabwaffe wieder und ging weiter in den Tempelraum hinein. Als er auf den Boden schaute, konnte er sehen, dass Sand immer wieder an einzelnen Stellen aufgewirbelt wurde, als ob der Tempel mit unsichtbaren Personen gefüllt wäre…

_Und da war auch schon die nächste Bewegung, _die er wahrnahm.__

„DanielJackson. In diesem Tempel stimmt etwas nicht. Ich bitte dich, deine Augen zu schließen, um zu fühlen, was ich wahrnehme."

DanielJackson sah ihn erst mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an - stellte sich dann aber neben Teal'c und schloss die Augen.

Im Tempel herrschte auch dieses Mal eine gedämpfte Stimmung. An den Wänden waren Fackeln positioniert worden und die Schatten von Faruk, Carter und Jack tanzten ruhelos über die Wände.

Plötzlich bemerkte Jack eine Person, die an der hinteren Seite des Tempels mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare waren ungewöhnlich und in dem weißen, Kleid, das bis zum Boden ging, wirkte sie wie nicht von dieser Welt.

„Kaira!", rief Faruk erfreut und zu Jack und Carter gewandt, erklärte er: „Sie ist die Tempeljungfrau, eine außergewöhnliche Person. Man sagt, dass sie speziell von Chronos auserwählt wurde. Sie lebt bei Adoptiveltern, über ihre Herkunft weiß man wenig. Sie besitzt spezielle Kräfte. Sie wird Übermorgen eine Bestandteil der Zeremonie sein – zumindest hat Chronos das so angeordnet."

Jack tauschte mit Carter Blicke aus. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was Chronos mit diesem Mädchen vorhaben konnte. Brauchte er eine neue Königin und hatte sie als Wirtin dafür ausgeguckt?

In diesem Moment drehte Kaira sich um und Jack erschrak. Dieses Mädchen, das sie so freundlich anlachte, war ihnen nicht unbekannt!

Carter stieß ihn an.

„Sir, sehen Sie doch…", sie konnte nicht weiterreden, zu unfassbar war diese Begegnung.

Sie war zwar nicht aus Gold und hatte keine Flügel, aber diese Person war definitiv die Frau, die als goldene Statue in dem Tempel gestanden hatte, als sie ihn das erste Mal besucht hatten.

_Wie passte das zusammen?_

Faruk sah sehr verwirrt aus.

„Ihr kennt euch schon…?"

„Ich habe diese Menschen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen…!", sagte das Mädchen leise.

Jack warf Carter einen Blick zu und sie nickte.

„Tut uns Leid…das war eine Verwechslung!", sagte er schnell.

„Na gut, dann können wir ja anfangen! Kaira, das sind Jack und Sam. Sie müssen verheiratet werden. Das muss vor ihrer Ankunft versäumt worden sein!"

Das Mädchen, Jack schätzte sie auf fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre, nickte.

„Ich verstehe!", sagte sie.

Offenbar war es schon öfter vorgekommen. Jack grübelte, worin dann der ganze Sinn lag. Denn wenn doch Spione auf den Planeten kommen, dann müssten sie ja praktisch nur dasselbe machen, wie Carter und er. Aber es war doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass einer der anderen Systemlords auf die Idee kam, genau einen Mann und eine Frau auf den Planeten zu senden.

„Wo sind die Amulette?", fragte Kaira nun.

Faruk öffnete einen Lederbeutel und reichte sie ihr.

„Kniet nieder und schließt die Augen!", befahl sie sanft, während sie die beiden Schmuckstücke entgegennahm.

Jack und Carter taten es. Sie band jedem von ihnen ein Amulett um den Hals und sprach feierlich:

_„Durch mich vereint_

_Wird nur der Tod euch wieder trennen_

_Wird nur die Zeit euch lehren können_

_Was das Schicksal hält bereit"_

Dann legte sie die Hände auf ihre Köpfe und Jack durchströmte mit einem Mal eine ungeheure Energie, die sowohl von Kairas Hand als auch von dem Amulett auszugehen schien. Sein Körper wurde für einige Momente erwärmt und er empfand eine Art Geborgenheit und innere Ruhe, die er schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

So sehr er auch versuchte, die Wärme festzuhalten, langsam wurde es wieder kühler und er öffnete die Augen.

Jack drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und bemerkte, dass Carter einen erschöpften Eindruck machte. Dann schaute er an sich hinunter und sah das Amulett, das um seinen Hals baumelte. Es war oval und die Mitte bestand aus einem daumengroßen, nachtschwarzen, glänzenden Stein. Die Umrandung war silbern und fein gearbeitet. Es rankten sich kleine, silberne Schnörkel um das schwarze Innere.

_Etwas kitschig_, fand Jack.

„Das war's auch schon!", sagte Faruk fröhlich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!"

„Danke!", grinste Jack und fragte sich in Gedanken, wo der Part mit ‚Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen' geblieben war.

Da Faruk und Kaira noch einige Vorbereitungen für Chronos Ankunft zu erledigen hatten, gingen Carter und Jack vor den Tempel und setzten sich in seinem Schatten auf den Boden.

Die Nachmittagshitze stand flimmernd über der Stadt. Keiner der Bewohner war zu sehen. Alle arbeiteten in der Mine oder gingen einer Tätigkeit im Haus nach. Morgen würde Faruk Jack zeigen, wo er arbeiten würde, bis sie einen Weg fanden, nach Hause zu kommen.

„…Sir?", riss sie ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Was ist, Carter?", fragte er etwas Gedanken verloren.

„Sie haben bestimmt auch diese Wärme gespürt, als Kaira uns die Hand aufgelegt hat?"

„Ja…und?!"

„Ich denke, dass das durch die Substanz in den Amuletten hervorgerufen wurde. Zuerst hat sich unser Körper durch Fieber gegen sie gewehrt - das war die Wärme, die Sie gespürt haben. Unser Immunsystem muss den Wirkstoff als gefährlich eingestuft haben. Das macht mir ein wenig Sorge… wir müssen uns auf jeden Fall gründlich durchchecken lassen, sobald wir wieder im SGC sind!"

„Ja…Major!"

Das war mal wieder typisch für Carter, dass sie sofort alles wissenschaftlich erklären musste. Das bisschen Geheimnisvolle musste sofort unter den Teppich gekehrt werden. Sie verhielt sich wirklich genau so, wie man es von einer Major im Dienst erwartete.

Er rügte sich. Sie waren ja schließlich wirklich bei der Arbeit…

„So muss es wohl sein…", murmelte er zufällig so laut, dass Carter es hörte.

„Was meinen Sie, Colonel?", fragte sie.

„Schon…gut!", antwortete er schnell und hing weiter im Stillen seinen Gedanken nach.

Nachdem Daniel die Augen geschlossen hatte, sagte Teal'c: „Du musst dich ganz genau darauf konzentrieren, was um dich herum geschieht, DanielJackson."

Daniel versuchte sich zu entspannen, um auch die Dinge wahrnehmen zu können, die Teal'c gespürt zu haben schien.

Langsam wurde er ruhiger.

Er spürte die trockene Luft in seinen Lungen und roch die alten Gemäuer aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Er hörte den Wind, der durch die Spalte des Tempelbaus pfiff und Colonel Randers schnellen Atem und… da war noch etwas…

…_eine Bewegung_?

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre da noch etwas in diesem Tempel. Bewegungen, vielleicht sogar Stimmen…

„Teal'c, ich spüre es auch!", sagte Daniel in einem leicht erregten Tonfall.

Er öffnete kurz die Lider und sein Freund nickte ihm langsam zu. Auch Colonel Randers und Lt. Smith schlossen jetzt die Augen.

Daniel versuchte auszumachen, was diese Bewegungen waren, es war jedoch unmöglich. Außerdem wurden sie langsam schwächer, je weiter die Zeit fortschritt.

Als endgültig nichts mehr zu spüren war, sagte Daniel zu Colonel Randers: „Wir müssen der Sache unbedingt auf den Grund gehen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zurück ins SGC reisen und dann mit Geräten und Spezialisten wiederkehren, die uns ein wenig wissenschaftliche Auskunft über die seltsamen Vorkommnisse in diesem Tempel geben. Vielleicht können wir auf diese Weise herausfinden, was mit Sam und Jack geschehen ist. Wir dürfen keine Möglichkeit auslassen!"

Am Nachmittag wurde das Häuschen eingerichtet. Sam und der Colonel hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, den ganzen Müll aus dem Haus zu räumen, der sich über die Wochen, in welchen keiner mehr in dem Haus gewohnt, angesammelt hatte.

Der Colonel verhielt sich irgendwie merkwürdig und sprach beinahe kein Wort. Sam vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass ihn das alles furchtbar nervte und sie immer noch im Unklaren waren, was mit ihnen geschehen war.

Als sie alles so eingerichtet hatten, dass man es einige Tage aushalten konnte, war es auch schon Abend und er entschuldigte sich und ging aus dem Haus in Richtung der Minen.

Sam seufzte. Es machte wirklich keinen Spaß, mit dem Colonel fest zu sitzen…ihr Blick fiel auf das Amulett und sie fügte in Gedanken hinzu …_oder verheiratet zu sein…_

Als Jack von den Minen zurückkehrte, lag Carter schon auf ihrer Pritsche und schlief tief und fest. Von den Minen, die etwas erhöht lagen, hatte er einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang beobachtet und der hatte ihn Widerwillen sentimentalisch gemacht. Die Wüste hatte etwas von Schönheit und Grässlichkeit zugleich…

Es hatte gut getan, ein wenig allein zu sein. Er hatte viel nachdenken können und er beschloss, am nächsten Abend wieder dorthin zu gehen.

Die Kerze, die immer noch brannte, flackerte durch den trockenen Wüstenwind, der durch einen Spalt in der Tür herein blies.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Carter, die im warmen Schein der Kerze erschreckend fremd wirkte. Es kam ihm für kurze Zeit so vor, als läge dort nicht sein Major, mit der er auf einem Wüstenplaneten gestrandet war, sondern eine ganz andere Frau…

Die Frau lag auf der Seite. Ihr Amulett ruhte knapp über ihrer Brust auf dem Stofftuch, das sich über die Pritsche spannte. Das Gesicht war entspannt und sie atmete ruhig. Friedlich sah sie aus. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte bis zu der Pritsche und hockte sich dann neben sie.

Was sie wohl gerade träumte…? Sie sah schön aus, _irgend wie verwundbar_, dachte Jack und plötzlich merkte er, wie sich seine Hand wie von selber ausstreckte und sanft über ihre weiche Wange strich.

Er erschrak über sich selbst. Zum Glück war sie nicht aufgewacht. Schnell zog er die Hand weg und erhob sich, zog sein Lumpen-Oberteil aus und bevor er sich hinlegte und die Kerze ausblies, schaute er noch einmal zu ihr hin.

Dort lag auf einmal wieder sein Major, die Kraft für den nächsten Tag tankte, um mit voller Energie an ihrer Rettung zu arbeiten.

Der nächste Tag blieb ereignislos. Der Colonel arbeitete den ganzen Tag in den Minen und Sam war mit den anderen Frauen beschäftigt, Vorbereitungen für Chronos Ankunft zu treffen. Am Abend waren beide so erschlagen, dass sie nach einem eiligen Abendessen sofort schlafen gingen.

Nach einer kurzen Nacht wachte Sam früh am Morgen auf. Ein tiefes Brummen hatte sie geweckt und sie schlug das dünne Laken zur Seite und hüllte ihren leicht bekleideten Körper so schnell es ging in ihre Alltagsklamotten. Ein kurzer Blick zum Colonel verriet ihr, dass er immer noch tief und fest schlief.

Leise wie eine Katze stahl sie sich aus dem Haus. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Das Brummen kam nicht von den Minen. Sie lagen genau wie die Wüste dahinter friedlich in der Morgendämmerung und warteten auf den Tag.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, was der Ursprung des Brummens war.

Flink kletterte Sam über eine Holzleiter auf das Dach des Lehmhauses und schaute aufgeregt in Richtung Tempel. Dort setzte ein gigantisches Goa'uld Mutterschiff zur Landung an. Mühsam zwang sich die Masse zur Genauigkeit, um auf dem Tempeldach landen zu können.

Gerade als es sich schnaufend auf dem Dach niederließ, tastete sich die Sonne über den Horizont und belohnte das Schiff mit den ersten warmen Strahlen des neuen Tages.

Sam spürte die Sonne auf ihrer Haut und den aufkommenden warmen Wüstenwind.

Ihre Aufregung hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Was würde sie erwarten, wenn das Volk der Sandstadt heute auf Chronos traf? Würde er den Colonel und sie wieder erkennen? War es überhaupt der Chronos, den sie kannten, der in diesem bedrohlichen Schiff reiste?

All diese Fragen sollten erst am Mittag beantwortet werden, als Chronos seine Jaffa aussandte, alle Einwohner der Stadt im Tempel zu versammeln.

Sam und der Colonel mischten sich unter die Menge, die zum Tempel eilte. In den Tempel gingen mehr Leute, als Sam vermutet hatte. Trotzdem passten nicht alle von ihnen hinein. Glücklicherweise hatten sie und der Colonel einen Platz in der dritten Reihe ergattern können.

Kniend warteten alle auf Chronos' Ankunft. Faruk kniete rechts vom dem altar-ähnlichen Tisch, Kaira links. Beide hielten die Köpfe gesenkt. Eine erwatungsvolle Stille breitete sich aus. Sam hatte sich, genau wie der Colonel, unter der Kapuze ihres Wüstengewandes verborgen, damit Chronos sie nicht erkannte.

Auf einmal tat sich etwas. Zwei der Jaffa gingen zu beiden Seiten der wartenden Menschen nach vorn und stellten sich seitlich hin. Sam beobachtete, wie einer der beiden die Hände ausstreckte und ein offensichtlich hastig eingebautes Kontrollpad bediente.

Vor dem Altar entstand plötzlich ein Sandwirbel, der immer größer und breiter wurde und schon kam der erste Ring des Ringtransporters herunter geschossen.

Neben sich hörte sie den Colonel abwertend flüstern: „Tolle Showeinlage…!"

Als alle Ringe des Transporters wieder verschwunden waren, blieb der Wirbel noch einige Sekunden bestehen.

Sobald sich auch das letzte Staubkörnchen verflüchtigt hatte, konnte Sam eine Gestalt erkennen.

Das Äußere machte bald klar, dass es sich hierbei nicht um jenen Chronos handelte, der vergangenes Jahr durch Teal'cs Hand gestorben war.

Der sehr hoch gewachsene Mann war rundherum grässlich und Furcht einflößend anzuschauen. Er war ganz offensichtlich steinalt, mit einem langen und weißen, struppigen Bart. Das zerfurchte Gesicht sah aus, als hätte es niemals einen frohen Tag gesehen; der Blick war eisig. Er trug ein graues Gewand mit einigen wenigen Verzierungen.

Der geschwächte Körper bedurfte eines Stabes, der ihn stützte.

„Ich bin unzufrieden mit euch!", begann er ohne Umschweife in dem üblichen goa'uldschen Tonfall. Theatralisch schwang er dazu den Arm in einem Halbkreis.

„Eure Erträge sind schlecht! Ihr müsst mehr abbauen für euren Gott, damit er euch weiterhin beschützen kann!"

Er zog den Arm an seinen Körper und schloss die knöcherne Hand, an welcher eine Handspange glänzte, zu einer Faust.

Faruk trat vor und kniete sich dann mit gesenktem Haupt zu seinen Füßen wieder hin.

„Wir geloben, mehr zu arbeiten, damit Chronos bei seinem nächsten Besuch zufriedener ist."

„Das reicht mir nicht!", fauchte er ihn an. „Ich habe mir bereits etwas anderes ausgewählt, das für das fehlende Naquadah herhalten wird."

Kaum hörbar bemerkte der Colonel: „Er ist aber genauso leicht zu erregen, wie _unser_ Chronos."

Sam legte den Finger auf den Mund, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sich nun etwas Spannendes ereignen würde.

Der Goa'uld hielt inne, um dann die Hand mit dem Stab auszustrecken.

„Ich habe _sie_ gewählt!", er schwang den Stab zu Kaira und ging ihr damit unter das Kinn. „Sie wird mir dienen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch das Volk.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Chronos und sofort herrschte wieder Grabesstille. „Mein Körper ist schwach, sie wird mir nützlich sein!"

Sam sah, wie das arme Mädchen vor Angst zitterte. Sollte sie etwa seine neue Wirtin werden? Warum?

Warum gerade _sie_?

„Morgen um 12 Uhr wird sie mir in den Tempel gebracht werden! Es wird dann die Zeremonie vor den Augen aller vollzogen werden! Mit diesen Worten verschwand Chronos wieder in dem Sandwirbel und die Transportringe holten ihn aus dem Tempel in sein Schiff zurück.

Sofort stürzten eine Frau und ein Mann zu Kaira, umarmten sie und weinten.

Sam musste schlucken. Das waren wohl ihre Adoptiveltern. Sam war sich fast sicher, dass Chronos sie als neue Wirtin ausgewählt hatte. Welch ein undankbares Schicksal für das arme Mädchen.

Sie drehte sich zum Colonel hin und erschrak über seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Carter, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieser alte Sack das Mädchen auch nur anrührt!"

„Sir,…ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum Chronos gerade sie unbedingt als Wirtin haben will. Es ergibt beinahe keinen Sinn, denn erstens ist sie sehr jung, zweitens ist sie weiblich und die meisten Systemlords versuchen männliche Wirte zu nehmen, außer sie repräsentieren eine weibliche Gottheit und drittens gibt es mit Sicherheit viel stärkere und bessere Wirte, als dieses junge Mädchen…"

„Sie haben Recht, Major. Das kommt mir auch ziemlich eigenartig vor… aber vielleicht kann ich es ja herausfinden, wenn ich mich heute Abend auf Chronos' Schiff schleiche, um zu schauen, ob wir irgendwie anders als durch ein Stargate von diesem Planeten entkommen können…"

„Sir, das Schiff ist schwer bewacht, das könnte problematisch werden!"

„Ach was, die rechnen nicht mit Gefahr von Seiten der Sandstadtmenschen. Der Tempel selber ist sehr schwach bewacht. Ich werde mit Ihrer Hilfe einen von seinen Jaffa mit der Zat, die Sie glücklicherweise noch an Ihrer Hose hatten, anschießen und mich dann in seiner Rüstung in den Tempel schleichen."

Sam machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Gedanke, dass der Colonel sich in ein Schiff mit tausenden von Jaffa und einem grimmigen, alten Goa'uld wagen wollte, war nicht besonders angenehm, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war…

Sobald es dunkel geworden war, machte Jack sich fertig. Er zog seine SG Uniform unter die Wüstenkleidung, in der noch hier und da ein paar nützliche Sachen steckten, die er bei seiner Mission sicherlich gebrauchen konnte.

Dann schlich er sich mit Carter zwischen den Lehmhäusern zum Tempel, der am Eingang mit jeweils zwei riesigen Fackeln erleuchtet war.

Jack sollte Recht behalten. Es bewachten nur zwei Jaffa den Eingang. Er vermutete zwei weitere im Innern.

Zeitgleich pirschten sich der Major und Jack zwischen den Säulen zu den zwei Jaffa. Auf ein Zeichen hin schoss Carter erst auf den einen Jaffa und dann auf den Jaffa, der schon am Boden lag, weil er von Jack einen deftigen Faustschlag kassiert hatte.

„So jetzt wollen wir hoffen, dass niemand bemerkt, dass die beiden Bewusstlos sind, bevor ich zurück bin."

Carter nickte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der Jack irgendwie besorgt vorkam.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Major. Es wird alles gut gehen. Sie halten hier die Stellung, bis ich zurück bin. Man, es ist echt ärgerlich, dass wir die Funkgeräte nicht mehr haben – na, wollen wir hoffen, dass es keinen Zwischenfall gibt!"

Er zog sich hastig die Jaffa Rüstung an.

„Bis nachher!"

Jack marschierte zielgerichtet in den Tempel.

_So ein Mist_, dachte er sich plötzlich_._ Er hatte sich gar keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er ins Schiff zurück musste.

Und da schauten ihn die beiden Jaffa im Tempelinnern auch schon überrascht an.

Der eine brüllte: „Shak'ti'qua, Jaffa?"

Zwar hatte Jack schon von Teal'c einige wenige Wörter Goa'uld gelernt, aber er hatte überhaupt keinen blassen Schimmer, was der Jaffa da von ihm wollte.

Er antwortete einfach: „Pa'kreeeee!", was nach Teal'c soviel wie „Was geht?!" hieß.

Der andere Jaffa rief darauf hin: „Tun'cma'le!"

_Verdammt_, warum mussten die bloß immerzu Goa'uld reden?

Aber er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

_Was wohl ‚ich muss mal kurz aufs Klo' in Goa'uld hie_, grübelte Jack

Auf einmal fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Kreeee! Pel'tac! Tal'shak!", brüllte er und wies auf das Kontrollpanel des Ringtransporters. Wenn Daniel ihn jetzt sehen könnte, er wäre bestimmt beeindruckt, grinste er in sich hinein.

Die zwei Jaffa wurden durch den scharfen Tonfall von Jack auf einmal viel freundlicher. Sie wiesen auf die Stelle, wo die Transportringe ihn nur kurze Augenblicke später abholten.

_Mit ein bisschen gespielter Überautorität funktionierte eben alles…_

Im Innern des Schiffs stand kein Jaffa, der den Ringtransporter bewachte. Zum Glück, denn Jack gingen langsam die Wörter aus…

Er stapfte vorsichtig los. Aufgrund der schweren Verkleidung und der begrenzten Sicht kam er jedoch nur langsam vorwärts. Das ärgerte Jack maßlos. Er überlegte. Wenn er die Verkleidung anließ, dann kam er nur sehr langsam vorwärts und die Zeit, bis das Verschwinden des einen Jaffa bemerkt wurde, war sicherlich nicht unbegrenzt lang. Wenn er die Uniform jedoch auszog, konnte er sich schnell bewegen und so auch schneller wieder zurück sein. Die Bewachung auf dem Schiff war wirklich lächerlich und so schlüpfte er in einen Lagerraum und entledigte sich der lästigen Kleidung. Die Gänge waren wie immer endlos, aber angeordnet wie in jedem durchschnittlichen Goa'uld Mutterschiff und so hatte er null Probleme, sich zu Recht zu finden.

Sein erstes Ziel war die Gleiter-Halle.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung merkte er jedoch, dass sich dort viele Jaffa aufhielten, da die Quartiere direkt nebenan eingerichtet waren. Vielleicht wegen eines erst kürzlich statt gefundenen Krieges. Dort einen Gleiter zu entwenden, war genauso effektiv wie der Versuch, aus Fort Nox auszubrechen.

Mit hängenden Schultern, aber immer noch auf der Hut, machte sich Jack auf den Rückweg. Die ganze Mühe und er würde mit leeren Händen zu Carter, die sich nun wahrscheinlich ungeduldig die Beine in den Bauch stand, zurückkehren.

Auf einmal hörte er Schritte. Alarmiert sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Es gab keine. Immer näher kamen die kräftigen Schritte. In letzter Sekunde bemerkte er am anderen Ende des Ganges einen Lagerraum. Blitzschnell betätigte er die Knöpfe und rollte sich hindurch.

Nachdem er die Knöpfe gedrückt hatte, die bewirkten, dass sich die Tür schnell wieder schloss, sah er sich um. Er hatte nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie möglicherweise in den Lagerraum wollten. Jack musste sich auf jeden Fall verstecken, _nur wo?_

Es gab nur einen einzigen Gegenstand in diesem Raum und der stand in der Mitte. Es handelte sich um einen großen, glänzenden Sarkophag.

Er fluchte ein paar Mal und stieg dann angefüllt mit Widerwillen hinein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Da er ihn nicht gleichzeitig aktiviert hatte, war es innen stockduster.

Er hörte, wie sich das Tor zum Raum öffnete und ein ganzer Haufen Jaffa herein kam. Lautlos fluchte er weiter. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein sich in einem Sarkophag zu verstecken?!

Der Ober- Jaffa wies die anderen an: „Jaffa, kree!"

Das hatte sogar Jack verstanden.

Er merkte, wie sein Versteck sich langsam anfing vorwärts zu bewegen. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, obwohl es überhaupt nicht schwer war, zu erraten, wohin die Reise ging. Der einzige, der den Sarkophag benutzte, war wahrscheinlich Chronos.

Jack fuhr also geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen.

Sorgfältig wog er die beiden Möglichkeiten, die er jetzt hatte, gegeneinander ab: Entweder er sprang aus dem Sarkophag und hatte ein halbes dutzend bewaffneter Jaffas gegen sich oder aber er wartete bis er bei Chronos' Gemach war, wo er dann Chronos und ein paar Wachen gegenüberstand.

Er beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, bis der Sarkophag wieder zum stehen kam.

Dann hörte er Chronos in seiner Goa'uldstimme sagen: „Kree, Jaffa! Primus aray kree! Jaffa Rin'tel'nok!"

Viele Schritte entfernten sich.

Der Primus war offenbar geblieben.

Jack hoffte, dass sie sich nicht weiter in Goa'uld Sprache verständigten, damit er auch etwas verstand.

„Was gibt es, mein Gott?", fragte der Primus.

_Glück gehabt, _dachte Jack.

„Ich bin unzufrieden. Dieser Körper fällt auseinander. Das Mädchen, das meine neue Wirtin werden soll, ist noch nicht alt genug!"

„Ihr habt immer noch den Sarkophag, oh Chronos!"

Jack schüttelte im Innern heftig mit dem Kopf. Bloß _nicht öffnen, bloß nicht benutzten,_ wiederholte er in seinem Kopf immer wieder.

„Nein! Ich kann nicht länger warten. Dieser Körper übersteht den Sarkophag nicht mehr lange!", herrschte er seinen Primus an. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis das Mädchen alles durchschaut. Dieser Faruk hat mir mehr als einmal berichtet, was für unglaubliche Fähigkeiten sie besitzt. Und wenn mit dem Alter die Erkenntnis kommt…nein, ich kann nicht länger warten!"

Jack verstand gar nichts. Wollte Chronos sie wegen der Fähigkeiten als Wirtin?

„Aber ich habe dich nicht deshalb hier behalten…", fuhr er fort, „Du, als mein Primus kennst als einziger das Geheimnis dieses Mädchens und somit auch mein Geheimnis."

„Ja, mein Gebieter! Ihr ward es, der mich mit der Überwachung des Mädchens beauftragte - das Kind welches Euch Eure Königin Rhea zur Welt brachte, bevor sie starb."

In Jacks Kopf machte es ‚_Klick'_. Irgendwie kam ihm das eben Gesagte komisch vor. Zwei Goa'uld, die zusammen ein Kind hatten… _da war doch irgendetwas gewesen_…wäre es möglich gewesen, sich in dem engen Sarkophag am Kopf zu kratzten, hätte Jack es sicher getan.

„Ein Harcesis ist sie! Ein verbotenes Kind und du weißt auch von der ungebrochenen Regel unter den Goa'uld, dass solch ein Kind verboten ist!" Chronos Laune wurde merklich schlechter.

_Ein Harcesis also_, dachte Jack. Das war doch auch Shifu gewesen. Daniel hatte gesagt, dass ein Harcesis alle Erinnerungen von den Goa'uld in einer Art genetischen Gedächtnis gespeichert hatte.

„Ja, mein Gebieter; und ich werde Euer Geheimnis auch weiterhin bewahren…"

„Kegalo kree!", herrschte er ihn an. „Da ich Morgen den Körper des Mädchens besitzen werde, bist du mir von keinem Nutzen mehr. Und damit du mein Geheimnis auch nicht ausplauderst, wirst du jetzt sterben!"

„Gebieter…!", Jack hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und das unangenehme Krachen von Knochen. Dann herrschte Stille.

Er betete, dass Chronos jetzt nicht zur Belohnung seiner verabscheuenswürdigen Tat in den Sarkophag steigen würde.

Stattdessen schrie er: „Jaffa, kree!" und mehrere Jaffa kamen in den Raum. „Schafft mir den Shol'va aus meinen Augen und bringt den Sarkophag wieder weg. Ich will nicht, dass dieser alte Körper mit der letzten Behandlung in diesem Teufelsding noch den Verstand verliert! Und jetzt lasst mich allein!"

Jack fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen.

…Fortsetzung im 3. Teil…


	3. Die Stadt im Sand Teil 3

**Titel:** Die Stadt im Sand – Teil 3

**Autorin:** fermina

**Staffel:** 5

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** S/J

**Anmerkung:** Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch bis hier hin gefallen. Es bleibt spannend – versprochen!

) …Dank an Greyfinchen für ihre Treue als meine Beta knuddel…Fußnote (1): Das sind Fragmente eines Gedichtes von Albrecht von Haller, _‚Unvollkommenes Gedicht über die Ewigkeit'_, verfasst um 1736.

**Inhalt:** Sam kommt dem erschreckenden Geheimnis der Sandstadt auf die Spur. Die Devise heißt eigentlich Schadensbegrenzung, aber Sam und Jack beschließen, trotz aller Gegenargumente, Kaira vor ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Daniel, der währenddessen immer noch mit Teal'c an einer Lösung des Rätsels grübelt, hat eine Idee und so brechen sie zusammen mit Jacob Carter zum ehemaligen Tok'ra Stützpunkt auf.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

Sam hatte eine endlos wirkende Zeit auf den Colonel gewartet. Sie hatte sogar noch einmal auf die Jaffa schießen müssen, denen es inzwischen schon wieder besser gegangen war.

Während sie also auf einem Sandhügel neben dem Tempel darauf wartete, dass der Colonel wieder kam, war sie ungeduldig geworden und Zweifel am Erfolg seines Vorhabens waren in ihr aufgekommen.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Was würde sein, wenn er nicht wieder zurückkehrte? War sie dann für immer allein, gefangen in dieser merkwürdigen Sandstadt? Der Gedanke schmerzte sie und eine leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

Sam starrte in den Himmel. Es gab dort drei Monde, die alle gleich voll waren. Sterne gab es auch viele zu sehen. Viel mehr als zu Hause, denn auf diesem Planeten gab es keine Straßenlaternen, Gewächshäuser und Autoscheinwerfer, die den Himmel nachts erleuchteten.

Auf einmal kam ihr ein kurioser Einfall, als sie eine besonders hell leuchtende Kette von Sternen betrachtete. Sie strich den Sand glatt und suchte sich ein altes Stückchen Holz, mit dem sie die Sternbilder in den Sand ritzte. Neben der Zeichnung begann sie eine Reihe komplizierter Berechnungen, die sie von ihren Gedanken über den Colonel erfolgreich ablenkten.

Binnen kürzester Zeit vergaß sie alles um sich herum und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihre Berechnungen. Hin und wieder ärgerte sie sich über die Ungenauigkeit der Zeichnungen, die der widerwillige Sand als Eigenschaft mit sich brachte.

Die Zeit verging nun wie im Fluge, aber Sam merkte es nicht.

Sie merkte noch nicht einmal, als ein großer Jaffa von hinten an sie heran trat und ihr eine Stabwaffe an den Rücken hielt. Erst als der Jaffa sich räusperte, fiel ihr seine Anwesenheit auf. Vor Schreck wurde sie ganz starr und drehte sich dann langsam um.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, nahm der jedoch die Stabwaffe wieder an sich und betätigte dann die Helmvorrichtung. Das Gesicht des Colonels kam zum Vorschein und er grinste sie an.

„Wirklich ganz toll aufgepasst, Major! Neben Ihnen hätte das Mutterschiff explodieren können und Sie hätten nichts gemerkt!"

„Colonel!", rief sie überrascht und gleichzeitig erleichtert, ihn gesund wieder zu sehen.

„Was machen Sie da eigentlich?!" Fragend zeigte er auf das inzwischen ziemlich große Feld voll Zeichnungen und Rechnungen.

„Ich rechne etwas aus. Warten Sie einen Moment! Ich bin gleich fertig…" Sie war ganz nah dran - sie musste nur noch zwei Zahlen durch einander dividieren…- _fertig_.

Sie starrte auf das Ergebnis. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten ihr durch den Kopf. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!!!!!!!!_

„Was ist?", fragte der Colonel drängend.

„Colonel", sagte sie leise, „Können Sie sich an den einen Planeten erinnern, wo wir die enge Begegnung von zwei Monden beobachtet haben und die daraus resultierenden Veränderungen in ihrer Umlaufbahn um den Planeten?"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten: „Ja, das weiß ich noch. Das war vor vier Wochen. PYS45…irgendwas. War eine verdammt langweilige Mission. Aber Sie hatten viel Gelegenheit, sich auszutoben!", lächelte er sie an.

„Fakt ist, dass es sich bei jenem Planeten um den Nachbarplaneten Hora handelt. Das ist mir zuerst gar nicht klar geworden, aber als ich dieses auffallende Sternbild entdeckte, das die Form eines Wirbels hat, fiel mir wieder ein, dass wir vor einem Monat schon mal in diesem Sonnensystem waren. Der Planet hier ist etwas größer und auch näher an der Sonne, wodurch das Klima natürlich viel heißer ist…"

Plötzlich strahlte der Colonel sie an. „Das ist doch super! Dann wissen wir, dass auf dem anderen Planeten auf jeden Fall ein Stargate ist…vielleicht können wir durch das nach Hause zurückkehren…."

„Sir!", unterbrach sie ihn mehr oder weniger höflich. „Das wird nicht so einfach gehen…"

„Warum?! Irgendein Plan wird uns schon einfallen…seien Sie doch einfach mal optimistisch…!"

„Sir! Hören Sie mir mal zu Ende zu!", rief sie nun total erregt. Warum wartete er nicht einmal bis sie alles erklärt hatte?! Die Lage war ernst.

Verwundert über ihren so untypischen Gefühlsausbruch starrte er sie an.

„Sir, selbst wenn wir auf den anderen Planeten kämen und wir uns nach Hause wählen könnten…würden wir nicht die Erde antreffen, die wir vor ein paar Tagen verlassen haben… Ich konnte es erst selbst nicht glauben, aber ich bin mir jetzt sicher: Wir sind etwa 3000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist."

_„…Furchtbares Meer der ernsten Ewigkeit!  
Uralter Quell von Welten und von Zeiten!  
Unendliches Grab von Welten und von Zeit!  
Beständiges Reich der Gegenwärtigkeit!  
Die Asche der Vergangenheit  
Ist dir ein Keim von Künftigkeiten..."_

…DanielJackson, meinst du wirklich, dass wir durch die Übersetzung des Wandtextes etwas über den Verbleib von O'Neill und Major Carter erfahren?", fragte Teal'c skeptisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Teal'c, wir wissen es nicht, bis wir den gesamten Text übersetzt haben! Mach also weiter…" mit gezückten Bleistift wartete Daniel Jackson auf die nächsten Zeilen.

- Arbeitsteilung - nannte DanielJackson das.

_„…Vollkommenheit der Größe!  
Was ist der Mensch, der gegen dich sich hält!  
Er ist ein Wurm, ein Sandkorn in der Welt;", _

diktierte Teal'c langsam weiter, während sein Blick immer wieder durch die vielen Tau'ri Wissenschaftler mit ihren seltsamen Geräten abgelenkt wurde. Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Freunde.

_„…Als mit dem Unding noch das neue Wesen rung  
Und, kaum noch reif, die Welt sich aus dem Abgrund schwung,  
Eh als das Schwere noch den Weg zum Fall gelernet  
Und auf die Nacht des alten Nichts  
Sich goss der erste Strom des Lichts,…."(1)  
  
_

_„_Halt, Teal'c. Das war's - wir sind wieder da, wo wir mit der Übersetzung angefangen hatten…Ich werde mir den Text jetzt noch einmal durchlesen. Vielleicht finden wir ja des Rätsels Lösung hier!"

Teal'c bezweifelte das stark, wollte seinen jungen Freund jedoch nicht entmutigen. Er schob sich an einem merkwürdigen Gerät vorbei und an dem dazu gehörigen Tau'ri, der ihn ängstlich anstarrte. Dann ging er in Richtung der goldenen Statue. Diese junge Frau ganz aus Gold sah sogar noch ernster aus als er selber, fand Teal'c. Die Darstellung Chronos war ihm völlig unbekannt. Auch wenn sein Vater unter dem falschen Gott gedient hatte, war ihm die junge Frau fremd.

Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas am Sockel der Statue. Dort waren Risse, obwohl er bei ihrem ersten Besuch ganz glatt gewesen war.

„DanielJackson!", rief er den Archäologen zu sich und zeigte auf den Statuensockel.

„Da blättert etwas ab!", kommentierte Jackson und ging mit dem Bleistiftende an die Risse.

Sofort lösten sich viele Einzelteile ab und fielen auf den Tempelboden.

Goa'uldschriftzeichen kamen zum Vorschein. Sie formten den Namen ‚_Kaira_'.

„Wir sind in die Vergangenheit gereist?" Jack konnte es gar nicht fassen.

„Ja Colonel! Und ich fürchte, dass wir nun mehr als ein Problem haben. Dass wir nicht zurückkommen ist die eine Sache, aber dass wir Morgen auf keinen Fall die Zeremonie verhindern dürfen, ist die andere. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an unsere Reise in das Jahr 1969..."

„Wir mussten uns bemühen, an der Geschichte nichts zu verändern…"

„Genau, dasselbe gilt auch jetzt. Wir dürfen nur so wenig wie möglich eingreifen."

„Aber das heißt doch, Major, dass wir das junge Mädchen zum Tode verurteilen …viel schlimmer noch: Wir schicken es in einen nie mehr endenden Alptraum voller Leid und Schmerz…"

„Wir müssen der Geschichte ihren Lauf lassen!", sagte Carter und die Traurigkeit, die in ihrer Stimme lag, war deutlich heraus zu hören.

„Aber was ist, wenn die Geschichte von uns _verlangt_, dass wir eingreifen und was wäre, wenn sie gerade durch _uns _anders verlaufen ist, weil wir vor 3000 Jahren das Mädchen vor Chronos gerettet haben?"

Carter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn wir uns eingemischt hätten, dann hätte Chronos uns damals erkannt, wir waren jedoch völlig neu für ihn."

Jack fiel die Sache ein, die er in Chronos Sarkophag mit angehört hatte.

„Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht berichtet, was ich an Board alles mit anhören konnte."

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch einen Grund mehr, warum wir das Mädchen vor Chronos schützen müssen. Sie ist ein Harcesis."

Ihre blauen Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Deshalb will er sie unbedingt als Wirtin."

„Genau, Major. Aber ich denke, wenn Chronos einen Harcesis Wirt gehabt hätte, dann wüssten wir es. Chronos hätte dann schnellstens versucht, sich mit den besonderen Fähigkeiten, die Kaira hat, das gesamte Universum unter den Nagel zu reißen. Dennoch hat nie einer von den Tok'ra oder Teal'c etwas Derartiges erwähnt…"

Carter sah nachdenklich aus.

„Das Ganze ist durch und durch …paradox!", murmelte sie.

Jack hatte seinen Entschluss schon gefasst.

„Ich werde die Zeremonie morgen auf jeden Fall verhindern und Chronos in den Arsch treten…"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich total ratlos, was wir tun sollen. Aber ich schätze, dass Sie irgendwo Recht haben mit dem Argument, dass wir gewusst hätten, wenn Chronos einen Super-Wirt gehabt hätte… vielleicht müssen wir tatsächlich die Geschichte _ändern_, damit sie auch wirklich zu unserer Geschichte wird!"

Jack nickte und entwarf in Gedanken bereits einen Plan.

Bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machen, flößten sie den Jaffa starken Alkohol ein, damit man ihnen keinen Glauben schenkte. Jack hoffte, dass Chronos sie für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit nicht töten würde.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten Jack und Carter im Schein einer Kerze. Sie mussten das Vorhaben sorgfältigst planen und das dauerte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Nach einer langen Diskussion, einigten sie sich darauf, Faruk nicht einzuweihen, denn wenn der nervös wurde, dann würde Chronos sicherlich Verdacht schöpfen.

Kurz vor Mittag reichte Sam dem Colonel die Zat, die er sich auch sogleich unter sein Wüstengewand schob. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tempel. Dieses Mal waren sie sehr darum bemüht, wieder in eine der vordersten Reihen zu kommen, damit ihr Plan auch durchgezogen werden konnte.

Chronos verspätete sich und kam erst etwa eine halbe Stunde später. Sein Körper machte einen noch viel müderen Eindruck als am Vortag. Er wurde von einem Jaffa gestützt. Als er ungefähr in der Mitte vor dem Altar stand, zerrte ein weiterer Jaffa das Mädchen hinter sich her und schob sie dann zu Chronos, der sie an den langen Haaren packte und zu Boden schleuderte. Sam wusste, dass sie den Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Mädchens nie vergessen würde – voller Angst saß sie nun auf der Erde und wagte sich nicht zu bewegen.

_Halte durch_, wollte Sam ihr am liebsten zuraunen, aber das ging nicht.

Von der Seite kam nun ein Jaffa und stellte eine goldene Schatulle auf den Altar und öffnete sie. Ein schwarzer Stein lag darin.

Chronos schleppte sich die paar Schritte zu dem Stein und fuhr mit der Hand, in der er die Handspanne trug über den Stein, der sofort einen leichten, gräulichen Schimmer von sich gab. Sam war diese Maßnahme total unverständlich.

_Wofür war der Stein gedacht?_

Chronos schleppte sich nun zurück zu dem Mädchen und ließ sich umständlich Rücken an Rücken kniend bei ihr nieder.

Sam wechselte einen Blick mit dem Colonel, der ganz leicht nickte.

Das war das Zeichen, dass er zuerst auf Chronos schießen würde und dann auf die Jaffa, die ihm am nächsten waren. Sam würde dann nach vorne laufen und Chronos als Geisel nehmen…

Doch kam es ganz anders.

Es geschah gar nichts.

Der Colonel schoss nicht.

_Was war geschehen?_

Sie blickte ihm wieder in die Augen, die nun irgendwie seltsam schauten.

Dann merkte sie, was los war.

Sie war bewegungsunfähig, bis auf die allerkleinsten nötigsten Bewegungen.

_Dafür_ war der Stein also gedacht.

Sie bewegte die Augen zu ihrem Amulett, das in demselben gräulichen Ton schimmerte, wie der große Stein vorne auf dem Altar.

Sie fluchte in Gedanken so, wie der Colonel wahrscheinlich jetzt fluchte.

In ihr drin staute sich die Wut. Die Wut, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um das Mädchen vor ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und wollte aufspringen, schreien…

Stattdessen kniete sie ruhig mit ihren Händen im Schoß und hatte ihre Augen starr auf die Zeremonie gerichtet, die jetzt begann.

Chronos hatte angefangen zu meditieren und langsam sackte der große mit grau-weißen Haaren bedeckte Kopf auf seine Brust.

Um die beiden herum formte sich augenblicklich wie von Geisterhand eine kreisrunde Spur im Staub des Tempelbodens. Langsam, wie Flammen eines Feuers, flackerte der Sand eindrucksvoll in die Höhe und verdeckte Chronos und Kaira fast vollständig. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte Sam aus der zweiten Reihe durch den Sandvorhang erkennen, was sich vorn abspielte.

Am Hinterkopf des alten Mannes tat sich etwas. Erkennen konnte sie zunächst nichts. Doch dann hörte sie das bekannte, grauenerregende Fiepen des Goa'uld, der sich auch schon kurze Zeit später mit seinem Schlangenkörper aufbäumte und sein Maul weit aufriss.

Der Sand war zeitweise sehr dicht, aber Sam kannte die Zeremonie und was ihre Augen ihr nicht zeigen konnten, tat ihre Fantasie hinzu.

Einige Sekunden verharrte die Schlange in dieser Position.

Sam merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und an ihrer Wange herunter tropften, als _es_ auch schon geschah.

Der Goa'uld sprang mit einem Satz zum Nacken des jungen Mädchens, biss sich in die weiche Haut und verschwand in dem entstandenen Loch.

Die Sandflammenwand legte sich.

Im nächsten Moment wurde der alte Mann schlapp und sackte mit einem Ächzen vorn über. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zu den Sandstadtmenschen und Sam konnte sehen, wie einige Tränen in den Augen des erschöpften Greises sammelten. Als er die Augen schloss, tropften sie auf den Boden und befeuchteten den Sand.

Er tat noch einen letzten seufzenden Atemzug und dann rührte er sich nicht mehr. Sein Leiden hatte endlich ein Ende.

Kaira jedoch saß ganz ruhig da. Der Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Die Augen waren geschlossen.

Langsam stellte sie ihre Füße auf den Boden und erhob sich in Zeitlupe. Dann drehte sie ihren Körper zum Volk hin und öffnete ihre Augen.

Ein wütendes Leuchten erfüllte die kalten Augen und dann sprach sie:

„Volk der Sandstadt! Euer Gott ist jetzt wieder voller Energie. Ich werde fort gehen, denn wichtige Angelegen stehen an, die nicht aufgeschoben werden können!" Zuerst nahm sie dem Greis die Handspange ab und gab dem Jaffa am Kontrollpad ein Zeichen. Sofort schossen die Transportringe auf sie herab und beförderten sie ins Schiff.

Danach sammelten sich alle Jaffa. Der letzte nahm den Stein in der Schatulle vom Altar. Erst als das Schiff dröhnend vom Tempeldach abhob und kurz darauf aus der Atmosphäre des Planeten in den Weltraum flog, konnte sich das Volk wieder bewegen.

Daniel klopfte kräftig gegen die Tür, die zu Teal'cs Quartier gehörte und trat dann ein. Der Jaffa saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und hatte einige Kerzen angezündet. Er öffnete die Augen, als er Daniel bemerkte.

„Oh, entschuldige!", sagte Daniel schnell, als er die Kerzen sah. Er hatte Teal'c ganz offensichtlich bei seinem Kelnoreem gestört.

Doch Teal'c lächelte ihn an.

„DanielJackson, du störst nicht. Ich habe mich nur ein wenig entspannt, um besser nachdenken zu können."

Erleichtert setzte Daniel sich neben Teal'c und platzierte den ganzen Stapel Bücher und Papiere neben sich.

Das Gesicht des Jaffas wirkte ruhig und erwartungsvoll zugleich. Es war immer schwierig für Daniel gewesen zu erraten, was Teal'cs Kriegergesicht für ein Gefühl verbarg.

„Was möchtest du, DanielJackson?", fragte Teal'c.

„Also, nachdem die Wissenschaftler mit ihren Messungen nichts herausbekommen haben und wir durch die Schriftbahnen in dem Tempel auch nicht viel weiter gekommen sind, habe ich mich entschlossen, in eine andere Richtung zu forschen. Nachdem du den Namen „Kaira" auf dem Sockel entdeckt hast, bin ich sofort nach unserer Rückkehr in die Bibliothek gerannt und habe nachgeschaut, ob es in der Geschichte irgendwo einen Verweis auf diesen Namen gibt…"

„Es gibt aber keinen?!"

„Genau, eine Kaira hat es nie gegeben, zumindest hier auf der Erde nicht. Aber es gibt etwas anderes, dessen Bedeutung mit dem Namen des Chronos in Verbindung steht." Daniel war ganz aufgeregt.

„Was ist dieses andere, DanielJackson?"

„Es gibt einen andern Gott, dessen Name ‚Kairos' lautet. Hier auf der Erde wird er als Jüngling dargestellt, was aber nicht zwingend richtig sein muss, da Kairos die Erde vielleicht niemals persönlich besucht hat. Er gilt als Gott des rechten Augenblicks, während Chronos eine Personifikation der Lebenszeit ist. Chronos symbolisiert die alles verschlingende Zeit, vor der nichts Bestand hat. Mit Sichel und Stundenglas steht er für ein Ordnungsprinzip, das die Erscheinungen in eine unaufhörliche Reihenfolge bringt und somit deren Endlichkeit demonstriert."

„Was hat das Ganze mit der Frau zu tun, die im Tempel steht und die Sichel und das Stundenglas in der Hand hält?", fragte der Jaffa.

„Das habe ich mich auch immer und immer wieder gefragt, Teal'c. Warum wird in dieser Statue beides vereint? Die Antwort auf diese Frage werde ich in keiner Bibliothek der Erde finden, so viel steht fest.", er machte eine kleine Verschnaufpause. „…Zu dumm, dass die _Bibliothek von Alexandria_ damals abgebrannt ist…wie auch immer… Ich habe jedoch eine andere Idee. Du erinnerst dich ja, als wir vergangenes Jahr das Mutterschiff von Chronos zu den Tok'ra geflogen haben. Der ganze Schrott, der in den Lagerräumen war, wurde auf dem ehemaligen Tok'ra Stützpunkt auf Revanna untergebracht."

„Hast du JacobCarter schon kontaktiert?"

„General Hammond hatte das schon einen Tag, nachdem Jack und Sam aus dem Sandsturm nicht mehr zurückgekehrt sind, versucht und ihn nicht erreicht. Ich habe es vorhin noch einmal probiert, damit wir schnellstmöglich zu der ehemaligen Tok'ra Basis gelangen können, um dort weitere Nachforschungen zu tätigen. Aber weder Jacob, noch ein anderer Tok'ra hat bisher geantwortet. Wir können also nur abwarten…!"

Das erste, das Jack tat, als er sich wieder bewegen konnte, war die Fäuste zu ballen, so dass sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche bohrten.

Er hatte versagt.

…Wie hatten sie nur so naiv sein können?

Er schaute hinter sich. Da saßen die Adoptiv-Eltern von Kaira und weinten. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich dafür, dass er nichts hatte tun können.

Von draußen kamen nun einige Bewohner mit einer Trage und unter Anleitung von einem sichtlich erschütterten Faruk hievten sie den Greis auf die Bahre und trugen ihn hinaus.

Wie ein Trauerzug folgten die Menschen der Sandstadt der Bahre, bis zum Friedhof, wo man ein Grab für den Alten aushob und ihm seine letzte Ruhe gönnte. Während er von einer Anhöhe dem Begräbnis zuschaute, trat Carter an ihn heran.

„Sir, …!". Sie schien sehr betroffen. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können!"

Jack nickte verständnisvoll. Er selber fühlte sich leer und hilflos. Er wusste auch nicht, was er mit Carter noch bereden sollte.

Viele Stunden streifte er durch die Gassen der Sandstadt und als schließlich der Abend gekommen war, fand er sich auf der Anhöhe unter welcher die Minen lagen, wieder. Von hier aus hatte er auch am zweiten Tag auf dem Wüstenplaneten den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Person auf dem höchsten Punkt des Minenhügels.

Es war Carter. Durch die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne wurde sie in ein leuchtendes Orange getaucht.

Er ging zu ihr hin und setzte sich neben sie. Sie hatte geweint, das war ganz offensichtlich.

Er runzelte die Stirn, sah sie ernst an.

„Wir sind im Dienst, Sir. Ich sollte keine Gefühle zeigen…", schniefte sie.

„Vergessen Sie einfach mal für eine Sekunde, dass Sie Major und ich Colonel bin, okay? Wir sind hier auf einem Wüstenplaneten gestrandet, müssen unter extremen Bedingungen immer zu an unserer Rettung arbeiten. Das geht an die Substanz. Nehmen Sie sich mal frei davon! Auch für mich war es erschütternd zu sehen, wie Chronos von dem jungen Mädchen Besitz ergriffen hat. Es war wie ein Alptraum, in dem ein schreckliches Ereignis nach dem anderen eintritt und du bewegungsunfähig bist und nicht eingreifen kannst…!"

„…Ehrlich gesagt, Sir, ich kann direkt fühlen, was sie durchmacht…" Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an.

„…Sie denken an Jolinar…?", erriet er.

„Ja, ich kann nachfühlen, was sie durchmacht und welchen Kampf sie kämpft." Die Augen, die ihn nun hilflos anschauten, füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

Jack wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte, um sie zu trösten. Stattdessen zog er Carter an ihrem Wüstengewand sanft zu sich rüber und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie weinte noch mehr und sagte immer wieder etwas wie ‚Wir konnten sie einfach nicht retten…'

Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare. Ein paar Mal musste er selber Schlucken.

Er spürte, dass dieser für Carter ungewöhnliche Gefühlsausbruch nicht nur auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Jolinar zurück zu führen war. Viel mehr bezog sie sich wahrscheinlich auf die auswegslose Lage, in der sie sich befanden, mit keiner Möglichkeit dieser Zeit und dem Ort zu entkommen…

Eine ganze Weile blieb Carter in Jacks Armen. Schon waren die Monde aufgegangen und tauchten die Wüste vor ihnen in eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Viele kleine Sandhörnchen reflektierten alles Mondlicht und glitzerten um die Wette. Hier und da kamen die ersten nachtaktiven Wüstenbewohner aus ihren Behausungen und gingen auf die Jagd.

Schließlich richtete Carter sich auf und schaute Jack verlegen an.

„Sorry, für diesen Gefühlsausbruch, Sir!", sagte sie leise.

„Kein Problem!", lächelte er sie an. „Ich bin immer für Sie da, Major!", versprach er ihr und er meinte es ehrlich.

„Danke, Sir!"

„…und außerdem", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „sind wir doch verheiratet!"

Er nahm ihr Amulett in die Hand und zog leicht daran.

Zu seiner Erleichterung lachte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und schaute in den Sternenhimmel.

Morgen würden sie mit Sicherheit einen Weg nach Hause finden…

„_Off-World Activation_", dröhnte es durch die Lautsprecher des SGCs und Teal'c machte sich auf den Weg zum Torraum, um nachzusehen, wer zu so später Stunde noch zur Erde reiste.

Den erschöpften DanielJachson hatte er erst kurz zuvor in ein Taxi nach Hause gesetzt und so vertrat er sich nun in den endlosen Gängen des Cheyenne Mountain Complexes die Beine.

Sergeant Siler hatte ihn auf einen Kaffee eingeladen, aber Teal'c hatte dankend abgelehnt. Als Jaffa vertrug er Kaffee nicht besonders.

Im Torraum war es ruhig. Offenbar war ein Iris Code durchgegeben worden, denn die Iris öffnete sich. Da Teal'c nicht mitbekommen hatte, wer kommen würde, wartete er gespannt.

Als der Besucher aus dem Stargate trat, hob der Jaffa ganz leicht eine Augenbraue und ging dann näher an die Rampe, an der Jacob Carter forsch herunter schritt.

Vor Teal'c blieb er stehen.

Der Jaffa verbeugte sich höflich. Er mochte GeneralCarter, auch wenn er eine von den Schlangen in sich trug, welchen er einst gedient und als Götter verehrt hatte.

„Sei gegrüßt, GeneralCarter!"

„Hallo, Teal'c. Was zum Teufel ist mit meiner Tochter und Jack passiert?", fragte er mit erregter Stimme.

„Hat GeneralHammond nichts berichtet?", fragte Teal'c etwas verwundert.

Major Carters Vater schüttelte den Kopf.   
"George hat nur gesagt, dass Sam und Jack verschwunden sind."

Auf dem Weg zu General Hammonds Büro erzählte Teal'c dem besorgten Vater, was er wusste.

Dann suchte er sich eines von jenen vorsteinzeitlichen Telefonen und rief bei Daniel Jackson zuhause an. Ihm tat es Leid für seinen jungen Archäologen Freund, dass ihm die verdiente Ruhe nicht gegönnt wurde.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle im Besprechungsraum zusammen.

„Also ihr wollt nach Revanna und dort nach den Dingen suchen, die wir aus Chronos Schiff geschafft haben und in unseren Lagerräumen verstaut hatten?"  
Daniel Jackson nickte.

„Ja. Wir hoffen, dadurch Informationen über eine Person oder Goa'uld namens Kaira zu bekommen."

„Ihr meint die Person, die ihr als goldene Statue in dem Tempel entdeckt hattet?", harkte Jacob Carter nach.

„Daniel Jackson hofft auf geheime Aufzeichnungen von Chronos über diese Person!", fügte Teal'c hinzu.

JacobCarter seufzte.

„Das könnte allerdings ein Problem werden. Die Invasion liegt noch nicht all zu lange zurück und immer noch sind viele Jaffa auf dem Planeten, die die übrig gebliebenen Gänge durchstöbern und darauf warten, ob vielleicht nicht doch noch ein Tok'ra auftaucht, den sie eliminieren können. Wir müssten abwarten, bis weitere Jaffa den Planeten verlassen haben."

„Das ist auch meine Ansicht!", mischte sich GeneralHammond ein.

„Wir haben einen Tok'ra in der Nähe, der alles beobachtet, was dort vor sich geht. Er wird mir Bescheid geben, wann es halbwegs sicher für uns ist, zu dem Planeten zu reisen. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich euch selbstverständlich begleiten!"

Der nächste Wüstenmorgen kam und der Alltag in der Sandstadt nahm seinen gewohnten Gang. Sam war es immer noch ein wenig peinlich, dass sie dem Colonel gegenüber ihren Gefühlen so freien Lauf gelassen hatte, aber beim spärlichen Frühstück erwähnte er den vergangenen Tag mit keiner Silbe.

Sie einigten sich darauf, den Beschäftigungen der Sandstadt Menschen nach zu gehen, bis Chronos das nächste Mal den Wüstenplaneten besuchen würde. Laut Faruk war das regelmäßig alle zehn Tage.

Das Leben auf Hora war sehr anstrengend. Die Arbeit war hart und vor allen Dingen stark rollenverteilt. Während Sam den anderen Frauen beim Waschen, Töpfern und Säubern half, musste der Colonel jeden Tag in und um die Minen herum schuften. Beide waren jeden Abend so erschossen, dass sie ohne ein Abendessen einschliefen.

Es wurde jeden Tag gearbeitet – ohne Pause und die Tage flogen dahin. Am zehnten Tag jedoch versammelte sich das Volk wieder im Tempel, um auf Chronos zu warten.

Colonel O'Neill hatte die Zat unter seinem Wüstengewand versteckt und gespannt warteten sie auf seine Ankunft.

Er ließ jedoch ganz schön auf sich warten. Sam taten schon die Knie weh. Viele Stunden warteten sie, doch Chronos kam nicht.

Schließlich ließ Faruk verkünden, dass Chronos zufrieden mit den Wüstenmenschen sei und deshalb nicht kam. Sein Gesicht brachte jedoch zum Ausdruck, dass es noch nie vorgekommen war, dass Chronos ihnen keinen Besuch abgestattet hatte.

Colonel O'Neill vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich mit seinem neuen Körper sofort einen Krieg vom Zaun gebrochen hatte und deshalb verhindert war.

Sam hatte ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Sache. Dieses Gefühl wurde sogar noch verstärkt, als Chronos bei dem nächsten Treffen wieder nicht auftauchte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Transportschiff geschickt, um das Naquada abzuholen, das inzwischen eine astronomische Menge erreicht hatte.

Nachdem Chronos zum dritten Mal in Folge nicht gekommen war, musste Jack Carter Recht geben, dass irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein musste. Wenn er es nachrechnete, dann kam er auf 35 Tage, die sie bereits auf dem verdammten Planeten fest hockten.

Er saß auf seiner Pritsche und verband sich einzelne Wunden, die er sich bei der harten Arbeit in den Minen geholt hatte. Dreck und Staub hatten sich in den offenen Stellen festgesetzt und schmerzhafte Entzündungen hervorgerufen.

Plötzlich stand Carter in der Tür und als ihr Blick auf seine umständlichen Versuche sich selbst den rechten Arm zu verbinden fiel, eilte sie zu ihm.

„Sir, lassen sie mich Ihnen helfen!"

Nur widerwillig ließ er sie gewähren. Als er dann doch endlich still hielt, fiel ihm ihr besorgtes Gesicht auf, das sicherlich nicht von seinen Entzündungen herrührte.

„Was ist los, Carter?", fragte er.

„Also, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…"

„Am besten mit Worten…!", scherzte er.

„Sir… es ist nur…wenn Chronos nicht bald kommt, dann werden wir ein riesiges Problem haben. Die Vorräte an Nahrung neigen sich dem Ende zu. Es wird zwar auch selbstständig angebaut, aber das reicht nicht…!"

Eine Weile schwieg Jack, dann sagte er: „Wir werden morgen sofort mit Faruk reden. Wir müssen die Nahrung für die Sandstadt Menschen so rationieren, dass sie länger hält und dann können wir nur noch hoffen, dass Chronos zurückkehrt."

Carter nickte.

Jack hatte keine Lust, an diesem Abend Trübsal zu blasen und so kam ihm ein Einfall.  
"He, haben Sie vielleicht Lust, noch ein bisschen mit mir zu den Minen zu gehen? Um diese Zeit ist es sehr angenehm da draußen."

Wenige Zeit später saßen er und Carter auf dem höchsten Punkt. Jack hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und wühlte mit nackten Füßen in dem abgekühlten, feinen Sand.

Die Wüste lag lautlos dar.

Wie anders sie doch in der Nacht wirkte…

Unerwartet fragte Carter in die Stille: „Sir, denken Sie, dass wir je wieder nach Hause kommen?"

Jack wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hatte sein krisenerprobter Major etwa schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben?

„Natürlich!", antwortete er. „Ich bin Optimist – das wissen Sie doch, Carter!"

Er versuchte so viel Positives in seine Stimme zu legen, wie es nur ging. Tief im Herzen aber spürte er, dass die Zeit knapp wurde und die Chancen geringer.

„Und Sie?"

„Eigentlich… Es ist nur…es ist zum Auswachsen, dass ich nichts tun kann! Wäre irgendetwas kaputt, dann könnte ich es reparieren, oder zumindest immer wieder versuchen, es zu reparieren, aber die einzige Maschine auf diesem verdammten Planeten ist der Flaschenzug in der Mine… All die Dinge, die ich weiß, helfen in dieser Situation nicht… Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie wir die 3000 Jahre - _einfach so-_ in die Vergangenheit reisen konnten!"

Jack schaute sie an und konnte ihre Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit sehen.

„Major, es wird sich bestimmt eine Lösung finden! Geben Sie einfach die Hoffnung nicht auf, okay?"

Carter schwieg und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Als Jack wieder zu ihr hinsah, wirkte sie völlig abwesend und…fremd. Genau wie damals im Kerzenschein, als sie erst wenige Tage auf dem Planeten gewesen waren. Wie eine ganz andere Frau…

Das Mondlicht tat seinen Teil dazu. Es tauchte alles in ein kühles silbernes Licht und ließ sie unwirklich erscheinen.

Der Wind frischte auf und Jack fröstelte leicht. Nachts wurde es kalt in der Wüste. Er sah, dass sie eine Gänsehaut hatte, da sie nur mit T-Shirt und Hose bekleidet war und ihr Wüstengewand in der Lehmhütte vergessen hatte.

Jack wollte jetzt nicht reden und sie aus ihren Gedanken reißen, deshalb nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, legte einen Arm um sie und bedeckte sie so mit einem Teil seines Überwurfs.

Zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sie sich nicht, sondern lehnte sich stattdessen gegen seinen Oberkörper. Er spürte ihre warmen Wangen durch die Kleidung hindurch und sein Herz raste wie wild.

Er verfluchte sich und redete sich immer wieder ein, dass er sie nur hielt, damit sie keine Erkältung bekam. Sie war doch schließlich sein Major…

…Fortsetzung im 4. Teil…


	4. Die Stadt im Sand Teil 4

**Titel:** Die Stadt im Sand - Teil 4

**Autorin:** fermina

**Staffel:** 5

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** S/J

**Anmerkung:** „…and now - THE CONCLUSION! "…Ich hoffe, dieser Abschluss gefällt euch! Bitte, bitte vergesst das Feedback nicht! Wenn ihr die Geschichte zu Ende gelesen habt, dann beachtet doch noch einmal Buddhas Spruch am Anfang der Story - fällt euch etwas auf?!

…Dank an Greyfinchen für ihre Treue als meine Beta knuddel

**Inhalt:** Aufgrund einer interessanten Entdeckung kommen Jacob Carter, Daniel und Teal'c ohne es zu bemerken ganz nah an Sam und Jack heran. Den beiden jedoch zerrinnt die Zeit zwischen den Fingern wie feiner, weißer Sand und großes Unglück stellt Jack's Optimismus auf eine harte Probe. Durch schreckliches Leid an einander gebunden, kommt man sich noch näher. Der Alptraum in der Sandhölle will einfach kein Ende nehmen….

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

Daniel spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, als sie in die Atmosphäre von Revanna eindrangen. Ein Stargate gab es nicht mehr auf dem Planeten, deshalb waren sie gezwungen, mit einer Hartac zur ehemaligen Basis der Tok'ra zu reisen. Er war sehr erleichtert gewesen, als sie endlich, nach 35 langen Tagen, Nachricht bekommen hatten, dass es nun halbwegs sicher sei, den Planeten zu betreten.

„Wir müssen jetzt vorsichtig sein, dass uns nicht doch noch irgendwelche Späher entdecken. Ich werde in dem Waldstück da hinten landen!", sagte Selmak.

Nach einer etwas ruppigen Landung stieg Daniel hinter Teal'c und Jacob aus dem Schiff. Selmak hatte erklärt, dass die Lagerräume, wo das weniger wichtige Zeug gelagert wurde, separat von dem restlichen Tok'ra Gängen lagen, da es im Falle eines hastigen Umzuges zur Not außer Acht gelassen werden konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch kamen sie auf eine Art Heide und Jacob blieb abrupt stehen.

„Hier muss es sein!", sagte er.

Daniel und Teal'c schauten sich etwas unsicher an, weil dieser Ort so unscheinbar wirkte. Jacob jedoch schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein, holte einen Kristall aus seiner Tok'ra Umhängetasche und rammte ihn in den Boden.

Sofort fingen die Kristalle an, sich in die Erde zu graben und formten einen etwa 1,50m hohen Tunnel, der weit unter die Erde ging. Teal'c und Daniel hatten beide große Taschenlampen mitgebracht und gingen voran. Jacob folgte als letzter und verschloss den Tunnel hinter ihnen, um sie vor unliebsamen Besuchern zu schützen.

Unten angekommen sah Daniel, dass es nur ein sehr kurzer Gang war, der in drei Räume führte. Selmak erklärte, dass er selbst angeordnet hatte, dass die Sachen hier verstaut würden. Zwei der Räume waren leer, aber im dritten lag soviel Krempel, dass sie mit ihren Taschenlampen nur einen Bruchteil beleuchten konnten.

„Ihr könnt eure Taschenlampen ausschalten!", sagte Selmak und holte einen rundlichen Kristall aus seiner Tasche. Diesen heftete er an die Wand und sofort ging von dem Stein ein Licht aus, das sich schnell über die gesamten Wände der Höhle ausbreitete.

Das Ausmaß des Lagers war unglaublich. Daniel hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Chronos soviel Zeug besessen hatte. Es reichte von Sesseln, Leuchtern, Wandverzierungen zu Truhen und Tüchern – alles wüst übereinander gestapelt.

„Ich glaube, DanielJackson!", bemerkte Teal'c und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. „Das könnte eine Weile dauern!"

Eine ‚Weile' war wirklich stark untertrieben. Nach vier Stunden hörte Daniel einfach auf, auf die Uhr zu sehen. An Erfolg wagte er gar nicht mehr zu glauben, als er ein golden schimmerndes Tuch zur Seite schob und eine kleine Kiste zum Vorschein kam.

Mit Tinte war ganz säuberlich der Name _Esmond_ geschrieben worden.

„Wer ist denn Esmond?", murmelte Daniel.

„Was meinst du, DanielJackson?", Teal'c verließ sein Ende des Krempelhaufens und auch Jacob trat an ihn heran.

„Ich habe eine Kiste gefunden, aber wahrscheinlich ist nichts Besonderes darin!", sagte er und schob den Holzstift, der die Kiste zusammenhielt, aus dem Loch heraus.

Langsam klappte er die Kiste auf und ein Stückchen weißer, feiner Stoff kam zum Vorschein. Als Daniel den Stoff aus der Kiste heraus zog, sah er, dass darunter ein ganzer Stapel beschriebener Blätter war. Er fischte eines der Blätter heraus und las laut vor.

_„…Heute hat uns Kaira verlassen. Ich mochte sie sehr, aber Chronos meint, dass sie auf dem Planeten Hora besser aufgehoben sei, da bald wieder ein Krieg ansteht. Krieg könnte seinem alten Körper noch mehr zusetzen, aber als sein treuester Diener ist es meine Pflicht, meinem Gott beizustehen…"_

Jacob lachte.

„Das ist ja wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen, Daniel! Das Tagebuch von Chronos ‚Lotar', seinem engsten Menschensklaven und es scheint sogar zu der Zeit, in der diese mysteriöse Kaira gelebt hat, geschrieben worden zu sein!"

Daniel nickte.

„Ich denke, die restlichen Sachen können wir vergessen…machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück zur Erde!"

Am nächsten Tag, herrschte eine ungewohnte Unruhe in der Wüstenstadt, die Sam unsanft weckte. Rufe waren zu hören und viele Menschen schienen sich an einem Ort versammelt zu haben, der nah an ihrer Hütte lag.

„Carter, was ist da los?", auch der Colonel war aufgewacht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir!", sagte sie. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten mal ganz schnell nachsehen! Vielleicht ist Chronos endlich zurück!"

Übereilt zogen sie sich ihre Klamotten an und eilten in die Richtung, in der die Unruhe ihren Ursprung zu haben schien.

Um eine Lehmhütte hatte sich eine Traube gebildet. Sam schob sich forsch durch die Menschen hindurch und ging hinein. Der Colonel folgte ihr.

Innen lag eine Frau auf ihrem Nachtlager. Ihr Mann saß auf einem Hocker daneben und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sam. „Ist sie krank?"

Der Mann schwieg und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sam ging zu der Frau hin und fühlte ihre Stirn. Sie erschrak, denn sie war ganz heiß.

„Sie hat sehr, sehr hohes Fieber!", sagte Sam zum Colonel.

In diesem Moment kam Faruk durch die Tür. Er trug einen Eimer mit frischem Wasser. Er tunkte einen Stofffetzen hinein und legte ihn der Frau auf die Stirn.

„Diese Frau ist krank!", sagte Faruk besorgt.

„Aber warum machen alle gleich so ein Theater darum?", fragte Colonel O'Neill.

„In dieser Kolonie gibt es normalerweise keine Krankheiten, denn unser Amulett von Chronos", er griff nach seinem Schmuckstück, „beschützt uns vor Krankheiten, bis unsere endgültige Zeit gekommen ist."

Sam ging ein Licht auf. „Dieser Stein kontrolliert also zu einem Großteil das Immunsystem mit!"

„Deine Worte haben keine Bedeutung für mich! Ich bin kein Medizinmann!", sagte Faruk müde.

Sam zog ihren Vorgesetzten zur Seite

„Sir, ich habe die Vermutung, dass diese Steine aufgeladen werden müssen, da sie sonst ihre Immunsystem verstärkende Wirkung verlieren."

Er nickte und sagte dann: „Vielleicht bleibt diese Frau ja ein Einzelfall…Ich werde Faruk jetzt Bescheid geben, dass er anordnen soll, dass die Arbeit ab heute eingestellt wird, bis Chronos wieder auftaucht."

Sam sah ihren Vorgesetzten verdutzt an, während er mit Faruk sprach. Sein Optimismus war wirklich unerschütterlich. Aber irgendwie stärkte gerade dieser Optimismus ihre Hoffnung auf einen glücklichen Ausgang ihres Abenteuers immer wieder aufs Neue. Für das war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

Die Frau schien nun unter furchtbaren Schmerzen zu leiden, denn sie verzog immer wieder das Gesicht und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Was Sam nicht verstehen wollte war, warum Chronos nichts zurück gelassen hatte, womit man ihn anrufen konnte, wenn es etwas Wichtiges zu berichten gab…

„Faruk?", fragte sie.

„Was ist, Sam?"

„Hat Chronos euch je irgendetwas gegeben, womit ihr ihn bei Gefahr rufen könnt?"

„Das hat er…"  
„Wie bitte?", mischte sich O'Neill ein. „Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt???!"

„Das alte Ehepaar, das in eurem Haus gewohnt hat und das als einzige auf Hora die Technologie benutzen konnte, ist vor einer Woche kurz nacheinander dahingeschieden! Aber wenn ihr mir zum Tempel folgen wollt, dann zeige ich es euch!"

Also suchten Sam, Colonel O'Neill und Faruk den Tempel auf und der Tempelwächter zog einen Stein seitlich vom Altar heraus, in dessen Hohlraum sich ein kleines Kästchen befand.

In einer Kuhle von rotem Stoff lag eine Langstrecken-Kommunikations-Kugel, wie sie die Goa'uld benutzten.

Der Colonel nahm die Kugel in die Hand und untersuchte sie genau.

„Carter…hat Teal'c jemals erwähnt, wie diese Kugeln funktionieren?"

„Nein, Sir. Aber vielleicht kann ich es herausfinden!"

Er warf ihr die Kugel zu und Sam hätte sie fast fallen gelassen. Als sie sie in den Händen hielt und ansah, füllte sie sich mit grauem Nebel. Schnell warf sie sie wieder in das Kästchen.

„Ich glaube, die Kugel reagiert auf das Naquada, das in meinem Blut ist, Colonel!"

Er nickte.

„Gut, dann werde ich gleich mal mit Chronos plaudern. Aber erst muss ich mir ein wenig Ruß ins Gesicht schmieren, damit er mich 3000 Jahre später nicht wieder erkennt!"

Daniel hatte den halben Flug nach Hause damit verbracht, die hundert Blätter zu ordnen, die der Lotar Esmond beschrieben hatte. Es gab Markierungen am unteren Rand, die aber nicht immer sauber zu lesen gewesen waren.

Was Daniel durch den Kopf ging war, warum Chronos die Aufzeichnungen seines Lotars aufbewahrt hatte…

Die ersten siebzig Seiten waren gähnend langweilig gewesen. Sie handelten davon, wie stolz Esmond war, Chronos Lotar zu sein und von diversen Kriegen gegen andere Systemlords.

Interessant wurde es erst, als der Name „Kaira" das erste Mal auftauchte:

_„Tag 23.693.112. Heute ist ein Mädchen namens Kaira zu uns gekommen. Chronos sagt, sie sei sehr wichtig. Man merkt, dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen ist. Sie hat die Kraft Wunden schneller heilen zu lassen. Chronos hat ihr einen großen Raum auf dem Schiff eingerichtet und eigene Jaffa gegeben, die ihr dienen."_

Diese Kaira musste also sehr wichtig für Chronos gewesen sein.

Er las weiter. Viel Sinn für Dramatik hatte Esmond gewiss nicht. Irgendwann kam er zu der Stelle, die er in den Lagergängen der Tok'ra bereits gelesen hatte. Auf einmal wurde er hellwach, denn plötzlich wurde die ganze Geschichte hoch interessant:

_„Tag 45.456.223. Chronos ist zurück! Er hat seinen alten Körper auf Hora zurück gelassen und wohnt nun in Kaira. Aber mein Gott hat sich verändert. Er hat sich zurückgezogen und ich bin der einzige, der noch direkt zu ihm darf. Oft habe ich das Gefühl, dass Kaira zu mir spricht und nicht Chronos. Seine Befehle sind diffus und ungenau. Es kommt mir vor, als wohnten zwei Geister in einem Körper…_

_Tag 66.214.009. Chronos Zustand hat sich verschlechtert. Er hat heute befohlen, nach Hora zurück zu kehren. Aber auf halbem Wege jedoch hat er angeordnet, dass ich dem Steuermann sagen muss, dass er, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb wäre, dem Planeten nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. _

_Wenn mein Gott schläft, dann spricht er im Traum. Er redet davon, dass er nach Hora zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren will und dass er Angst habe. Oder ist es Kaira, die spricht? Ich fürchte um den Verstand meines Herrn…"_

Also war Kaira einer von Chronos Wirten gewesen. Offenbar hatte er aber Schwierigkeiten mit der Wirtin gehabt, denn aus Esmonds Geschreibsel wurde klar, dass ihr Geist mit Chronos um den Körper kämpfte.

_„Tag 76.345.912 Es ist etwas Seltsames passiert. Mir wurden die Quartiere von Chronos ehemaligen Primus zugeteilt und als ich seine persönlichen Dinge entsorgen wollte, fiel mir eine Langstrecken-Kommunikations-Kugel in die Hände. Als einfacher Lotar kann ich diese Kugel nicht benutzen, aber als ich sie anfasste, bildete sich auf einmal weißer Nebel in ihrem Innern und ein dreckverschmiertes Antlitz erschien…."_

Jack zog sich seine Kapuze noch etwas weiter ins Gesicht, als er sah, dass sich in dem weißen Nebel der Kugel tatsächlich ein Gesicht zeigte. Nur sehr langsam wurde das Bild klarer. Offenbar waren diese Kugeln technisch noch nicht so ausgereift wie jene, die sie auf ihren Missionen gesehen hatten…

Der Nebel verschwand langsam und die Konturen wurden schärfer. Als das Gesicht erkennbar war, ging Jack der Anblick durch Mark und Bein und Carter, die die Kugel für ihn hielt, fiel diese fast aus der Hand.

Ganz deutlich war darin das Gesicht von jenem Wirt zu sehen, mit welchem der Chronos der Gegenwart ihnen zuletzt entgegen getreten war, bevor Teal'c ihn getötet hatte. Seine Haare waren zwar satt dunkelblond, aber es war hundertprozentig derselbe Mann.

„…Chronos?", fragte Jack leicht stotternd. Auf diesen Anblick war er jetzt gar nicht gefasst gewesen. _Wo war Kaira?_

Verwundert blickte ihm das vertraute Gesicht entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht Chronos. Mein Name ist Esmond. Ich bin Chronos treuester Diener – sein Lotar!", sagte die Person nicht ohne Stolz.

„Ach so...äh…". Jack räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Er durfte ihm auf keinen Fall verraten, dass er wahrscheinlich bald Chronos Wirt für schlappe 3000 Jahre werden würde …

„Ich möchte mit deinem Gott sprechen!"

Esmond biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Er ist momentan verhindert…", sagte er schließlich.

„…Ein Krieg?", fragte Jack, um noch ein wenig mehr aus ihm heraus zu quetschen.

„Nein, er ist krank!", antwortete Esmond - ohne offensichtlich vorher nachgedacht zu haben - und Jack erntete einen viel sagenden Blick von Carter.

„Soll ich unserem Gott etwas ausrichten?", fragte er nun.

Carter nickte kräftig.

Jack überlegte so schnell es ging.

_Was würde Chronos am ehesten dazu veranlassen, auf den Planeten zurück zu kehren?_

„Sag ihm, sein Planet Hora wird angegriffen. Wenn er seine Mine retten will, dann sollte er so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen!"

Dann nahm Jack Carter die Kugel aus der Hand, schmiss sie zurück in die Schatulle und schloss den Deckel.

Zu Carter gewandt sagte er: „Also, wenn Chronos an dem Naquada etwas liegt, dann wird er hier in jedem Fall auftauchen!"

„Sir, was er wohl gemeint hat, als er sagte, Chronos sei krank…Kann es vielleicht sein, dass er mit Kaira als Wirt Probleme hat? _Götter werden nicht einfach krank_!"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist ein Harcesis…vielleicht hängen die beiden Dinge zusammen!"

Faruk kam nun zu ihnen in den Tempel gelaufen.

„Habt ihr mit Chronos geredet?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Nein, er war verhindert. Aber wir haben seinem Lotar verklickert, dass Hora und die Sandstadt in Gefahr sind…", antwortete Jack.

„Gut, denn eine weitere Person ist an dem seltsamen Fieber erkrankt. Die Menschen werden unruhig und wissen nicht, wohin mit ihren Ängsten. Und jetzt, wo wir das Arbeitsverbot verhängt haben, wissen sie auch nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen…"

Am Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr ging Teal'c pünktlich in den Besprechungsraum. General Hammond erwartete Bericht über das mysteriöse Tagebuch, das Daniel Jackson bereits auf dem Flug zurück zur Erde durchgearbeitete hatte.

Er setzte sich in den Sessel und faltete die Hände. General Hammond und Jacob Carter waren bereits auf ihrem Platz. Nach etwa 15 Minuten erschien endlich der junge Archäologe, mit Ringen unter den Augen, die auf große Schlaflosigkeit hindeuteten.

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte er etwas geistesabwesend, stellte eine halbvolle Tasse Kaffee hin, legte die Blätter des Tagebuchs vor sich auf den Tisch und ließ sich schließlich in den Sessel plumpsen.

„Berichten Sie, Dr. Jackson!", forderte General Hammond ihn auf.

„Also, die Untersuchung der Statue in dem Tempel auf dem Planeten Hora, so wird er in Esmonds Tagebüchern genannt, ergab, dass sie dort schon etwa 3000 Jahre steht. Deshalb würde ich auch Esmonds Tagebücher auf dieses Datum schätzen. Kaira, so der Name der Statue, hat zur Zeit Esmonds gelebt. Aber nicht nur das…!", Daniel Jackson hob den Finger. „…Sie scheint eine ganz außergewöhnliche Person gewesen zu sein! Chronos hatte sie – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – als Wirtin gewählt, deshalb hat sie in der Darstellung auch die Attribute Stundenglas und Sichel, die ja eigentlich zu Chronos gehören. Aber Chronos hatte sich verschätzt, sie konnte ihm als Wirtin widerstehen und seine Befehle beeinflussen. Das führte unweigerlich zur Trennung der beiden. Esmond schreibt in seinem letzten Tagebuch Eintrag:

_‚Mein Gott hat heute den Körper der jungen Kaira verlassen. Es war schrecklich, die Zeremonie mit anzusehen. Die Sekunde, die Chronos Kaira verließ, brach sie zusammen und als sie den Boden berührte war alles, was von ihrem Körper übrig blieb, feiner weißer Sand. Chronos hat sich seinem treuesten Priester-Jaffa anvertraut. Nur kann er so nicht lange verweilen. Er braucht in kürzester Zeit einen neuen Wirt…'_

Sehr wahrscheinlich als Notlösung besetzte Chronos Esmonds Körper, in welchem er bis zu seinem Tod durch Teal'c auch verblieb. Darum hatte Chronos wahrscheinlich die Tagebücher aufgehoben."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Dr. Jackson, aber in wie fern hat das alles mit dem Verbleib von Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter zu tun?"  
DanielJackson schaute betroffen.

„Tut mir leid, General, aber ich fürchte, dass diese Erkenntnisse uns kein Stück weitergebracht haben, was ihr Verschwinden betrifft und jene merkwürdigen Bewegungen, die Teal'c und ich spürten! Aber ich bin durch das Lesen des Tagebuchs auf etwas anderes gestoßen. Auf dem Planeten könnte es eine ertragsreiche Naquada Mine geben – die wird zumindest in den Tagebüchern von Esmond erwähnt…!"

„Danke, Dr. Jackson. Wir geben die Hoffnung für die beiden noch nicht ganz auf... Ich werde in etwa 10 Tagen ein Forschungsteam nach Hora schicken, die die Naquada Menge auskundschaften soll!"

Damit waren sie entlassen. Der General verließ den Raum. Teal'c verharrte in seiner Position und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er dachte nach, was sie jetzt noch für Major Carter und O'Neill tun konnten. Er _fühlte_, dass sie nicht tot sein konnten.

„Was ist mit dir, Teal'c?", fragte Daniel Jackson.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden tot sind!", antwortete er fest und öffnete wieder die Augen.

Jacob Carter schaute ihn an.

„Ich weigere mich auch das zu behaupten, aber was können wir jetzt noch tun? Wir haben keine weitere Spur, die wir verfolgen können!" Die Sorge um seine Tochter war ihm deutlich an zu sehen.

„Wenn das Forschungsteam in zehn Tagen zu den Minen aufbricht, dann werden wir sie begleiten. Vielleicht finden wir eine weitere Spur. Vorher glaube ich nicht, dass der General eine weitere Mission erlauben würde…"

Alle stimmten Daniel Jackson zu.

Die Lage wurde mit jedem Tag ernster. Das konnte sogar Jack nicht länger ignorieren. Die Einwohner der Sandstadt waren gereizt und Jacks Optimismus wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Chronos ließ sich nicht blicken, obwohl er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er kommen würde, um seinen Planeten vor einem Feind zu retten.

Am dritten Tag traten fünf neue Erkrankungen auf. Gleichzeitig wurde der Zustand der Frau, die als erste das Fieber bekommen hatte, immer kritischer. Sie bekam Schüttelanfälle und litt offenbar unter großen Schmerzen. Sie war so schwach, dass jede Bewegung für sie eine unglaubliche Hürde darstellte.

Langsam formte sich eine Gruppe in der Wüstenstadt, die oft in den Tempel zum Beten ging. Jack fiel auf, dass das Volk nicht Chronos um Hilfe bat, sondern _Kaira_.

Carter, die beobachtete, wie die Menschen erneut in den Tempel strömten, sagte zu Jack: „Sir, wir müssen sie aufhalten! Die Krankheit breitet sich womöglich schneller aus, wenn alle im Tempel versammelt sind!"

„Kommen Sie!", sagte er zu ihr und beide liefen in den Tempel.

Jack hatte vor gehabt, sich vorn hinzustellen und das Volk dazu zu bringen, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren, aber auf halben Wegen nach vorn erschrak er.

Carter, die hinter ihm lief, wäre beinahe in ihn hinein gerannt.

_Dort stand sie_. Golden absorbierte sie jeden Strahl, der auf sie fiel. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, die Sichel und das Stundenglas machten sie unverkennbar zu jener Erscheinung, der SG-1 in dem Tempel begegnet war.

Die ganze Sache wirkte so unwirklich auf Jack. Die betenden Menschen, die goldene Statue. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance.

Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich einen dumpfen Aufprall. Als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass Carter zusammen gebrochen war.

Es lief nun alles wie in Zeitlupe ab.

Er beugte sich über sie und fühlte ihre Stirn. Sie glühte.

Er musste sie dringend nach Hause schaffen. Jack nahm sie in seine Arme und stemmte sich hoch. Und immer noch beteten die Menschen der Sandstadt, während er hastig aus dem Tempel rannte.

Jack rannte so schnell es ging durch die ganze Stadt bis zu ihrer Lehmhütte und er bettete sie auf ihre Pritsche. Er selbst setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben sie.

Eine Stunde dauerte es, bis Carter wieder zu sich kam. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„…Sir!"

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Sie lächelte schwach.

„…ich kann die Schmerzen nachvollziehen, die diese Frau und die anderen Erkrankten erleiden müssen!"

Plötzlich schob sich das Tuch, das den Eingang bedeckte zur Seite und Faruk steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Dann kam er herein.

„Du bist also auch krank, Sam? …Ich habe die Erkrankten gezählt. Inzwischen leidet etwa die Hälfte der Bevölkerung unter dem Fieber. Die Frau, die es als erste bekommen hatte, ist vor einer Stunde gestorben. Ihr Mann hat sich darauf hin das Leben genommen." Faruk schaute sehr betroffen. „Sie schütten gerade die Hütte der beiden mit Sand zu…"

Jack schaute zu Carter. Er wusste weder was er sagen noch denken sollte. Er entschuldigte sich bei Carter und Faruk und eilte zum Hügel über den Minen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Faruk war gerade gegangen und Sam lag allein in der Hütte. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und es zeigten sich Symptome, die sie von keiner Krankheit auf der Erde kannte. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Sie hatte Angst, weil sie der Krankheit so hilflos ausgeliefert war. Aber das allerschlimmste war für sie das Gesicht des Colonels gewesen, als sie aufgewacht war. Soviel Sorge war darin zu sehen gewesen, wie sie es noch niemals bei ihrem Vorgesetzten gesehen hatte.

Wo war er überhaupt hingegangen? Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, sich auf zu richten. Vorsichtig schob sie sich von der Pritsche und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Im letzten Moment fing sie sich aber wieder und stolperte aus der Hütte.

Ihr erster Gedanke über den Verbleib des Colonels stellte sich als richtig heraus. Er befand sich auf ihrem Stammplatz, wo sie während ihres Aufenthalts in der Sandstadt unzählige Male zusammen gesessen hatten. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er sie nicht kommen sah.

Erst als Sam auch das letzte Bisschen ihrer Kräfte verlor und neben ihm in den Sand fiel, wurde er ihrer gewahr.

„Carter!", rief er. „Sie sollten doch liegen bleiben…!"

„…ich wollte nicht allein sein…!", sagte sie müde.

Er schaute sie an.

„Kommen Sie!", sagte er zu ihr und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sie war ihm einfach nur unendlich dankbar. Seine Nähe wirkte beruhigend.

„Colonel…!", wollte sie einen neuen Satz beginnen.

Aber er unterbrach sie. „Bitte nenn mich einfach nur Jack…!" Er starrte abwesend mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in die Ferne.

Sam schluckte. _Sie sollte ihn Jack nennen?_ Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es kam ihr vor, als sei dieses Angebot, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, wie ein Zeichen dafür, dass er die Hoffnung und damit seinen normalerweise unerschütterlichen Optimismus aufgegeben hatte.

Sie nahm noch ein letztes Mal ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und richtete sich auf. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihr Gesicht von seinem.

„Sir, … ich meine Jack, glaubst du immer noch, dass wir nach Hause zurückkehren werden?"

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Die Lage sieht nicht gerade rosig aus…! Die Hälfte der Menschen ist bereits krank und die Nahrung wird nur noch für wenige Tage reichen. Wenn wir nicht vorher alle an dieser grauenvollen Fieber-Krankheit gestorben sind, werden wir langsam aber sicher verhungern…Es tut mir leid, Sam! Selbst mein Optimismus kann so etwas nicht standhalten."

Sam merkte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Plötzlich hob Jack die Hände, auf die er sich zuvor gestützt hatte und umarmte sie. Er vergrub seinen Kopf ganz tief in ihrem Nacken und Sam, die erst die Augen vor Überraschung weit geöffnet hatte, schloss sie, um den Augenblick genießen zu können. Weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter und benetzten Jacks Wüstengewand. Sie dachte an nichts…Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Schließlich löste Jack sich von ihr und nahm ihr blasses Gesicht in beide Hände. Sam bekam nicht mehr wirklich mit, was dann geschah. Als er ihre weichen Lippen zu einem Kuss berührte, hatte sie bereits erneut das Bewusstsein verloren.

Jack merkte, dass ihr Körper mit einem Mal schlapp wurde und er ließ ihr Gesicht los. Sofort sackte Sams Körper zu Boden und der Kopf landete in seinem Schoß.

Sein Herz schlug wie wild von dem Kuss. Es war schwierig seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war so intensiv gewesen. Diese Frau, mit der er nun schon seit vielen Jahren zusammen arbeitete, die er immer bewundert hatte, für die er sogar sein Leben gegeben hätte… er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Sie würde sterben, wenn nicht endlich etwas passierte.

Er sah auf sie hinab und besann sich.

_Richtig_!

Zuerst musste er sie nach Hause bringen.

Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme und trug sie den Hügel hinunter. Als er zu den Häusern der Sandstadt herübersah, konnte er in der Dämmerung erkennen, dass weitere Häuser mit Sand zugeschüttet worden waren. Offensichtlich gab es inzwischen mehr Tote.

Er trug sie in ihr Schlaflager, deckte sie zu und ging dann in sein eigenes Bett. Lange Zeit lag er wach. Er starrte in der Dunkelheit zu Sam. Irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er durch Geräusche geweckt. Er sah zu Sam. Sie lag zitternd auf ihrem Nachtlager und wimmerte.

„Sam, was ist mit dir?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Mir ist so kalt!", sagte sie leise. „Mir ist so furchtbar kalt!"

Er hatte nichts, um sie zu wärmen. Seine Decke war dünn und würde ihr nicht viel helfen. Es gab auch kein Material mehr, um Feuer zu machen.

Er überlegte eine Weile. Dann kam ihm sein Special Training in den Sinn. Ihm war beigebracht worden, wie man Körper am besten warm hielt.

Jack entkleidete sich bis auf die Shorts und legte sich neben sie auf ihre Pritsche. Er hob die Decke an und rollte sich zu Sam. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Sachen vom Tag an. Vorsichtig zog er ihr das Gewand über den Kopf, legte die Hände um ihre Taille und presste dann den schwachen Körper gegen seinen. Er erschrak, wie kalt ihr Leib war.

Sie kuschelte sich fest an seinen Oberkörper und langsam ebbte ihr Zittern ab. Er konnte ihr Herzklopfen spüren und den Atem, denn sie ruhte mit ihrem Gesicht direkt an seiner Brust. Irgendwie wünschte sich Jack, er könne sie für immer so halten. Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein…

Sam erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Das erste, was sie sah, war ein nackter Oberkörper. Sie wurde von zwei Armen festgehalten. Als sie an dem Oberkörper entlang schaute, sah sie, dass es Jack war, der sie hielt.

Sie sah Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

„Jack?!", fragte sie leise und bewegte sich ein wenig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nun halbnackt neben ihrem Vorgesetzten lag. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schmerz meldete sich zurück. Jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers tat weh.

Aber offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige, der alles wehtat. Jack stöhnte auf einmal auf und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Jack?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich bin auch krank…!", sagte er mit leichter Stimme.

„Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte sie nun. „Warum…."

Es schien fast, als würde Jack etwas rot im Gesicht werden.

„Du hast letzte Nacht gesagt, dass dir so furchtbar kalt sei und deshalb habe ich…!"

„Danke!", unterbrach sie ihn. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt, wie sie seine Wärme gespürt hatte.

Es war nur wenig Platz für zwei auf der Pritsche, deshalb wechselte Jack bald auf seine eigene zurück.

Sie waren inzwischen beide von der unzureichenden Nahrung und der Krankheit so geschwächt, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten. Sie schliefen viel.

Am Anfang hatte Sam noch geglaubt, dass Faruk sicher nach ihnen sehen würde, aber ihn sahen sie nicht mehr wieder. Wie viele in der Stadt überhaupt noch lebten, vermochte Sam sich nicht vorzustellen.

Der Tag zog sich endlos hin. Sam konnte sich ausrechnen, dass sie spätestens morgen um dieselbe Zeit bereits tot sein müsste. Es hatte bei der Frau etwa drei Tage gedauert und andere in der Sandstadt waren schon nach zwei Tagen gestorben… Sie versteckte ihre Tränen vor Jack so gut es ging. Sie hatte eine Höllenangst zu sterben, auch wenn sie es ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer und Sam konnte buchstäblich fühlen, wie ihr Körper sich auflöste, der Geist aber intakt blieb.

_Ich werde bei vollem Bewusstsein sterben_, dachte sie.

Der Krankheitsverlauf bei Jack schien viel schneller zu sein als bei ihr. Mit Mitleid sah sie, wie er sich vor Schmerzen auf seiner Pritsche wand und manchmal leise stöhnte. Wenn es wenigstens Schmerzmittel gäbe…

Sie wollte einfach nicht länger nachdenken müssen. Sam wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Vielleicht, so war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie die Augenlider schloss, - vielleicht sterbe ich ja im Schlaf…

Jack konnte nur mit Mühe seine Arme und Beine am nächsten Morgen reanimieren. Die Krankheit war einer Lähmung sehr ähnlich.

„Sam…?!", rief er.

Die Angst, dass sie schon tot sein könnte, befiel ihn.

„Sam, hörst du mich?

„Jack…?!"

Sie war also am Leben.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Auf diese Frage bekam er keine Antwort.

Er schleppte sich beschwerlich aus seinem Bett zu Sams Lager. Sanft rüttelte er sie.

„Sam, wach auf! Bitte…"

Sam schlug die Augen auf.

„Ich bin wach…!", ihre Stimme war so schwach, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte. „Jack…? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Was denn?", fragte er.

„Wenn…wenn du noch ein bisschen Kraft aufbringen kannst, kannst du mir dann zu dem Hügel über der Mine helfen? Ich möchte nicht in dieser Hütte sterben, sondern noch ein letztes Mal von dort oben auf die Wüste schauen…" Sie schloss vor Anstrengung die Augen.

Er nickte entschlossen, nahm all seine Lebenskraft, die noch in ihm steckte zusammen und half Sam auf die Beine.

Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, Sam dort hinauf zu bringen, aber als sie oben angekommen waren, ließ er sich in den Sand fallen. Zu der einen Seite lag die Sandstadt, von der ein beängstigender Todeshauch ausging, auf der anderen Seite der Wüste waren glatte Dünen zu sehen, die beruhigend wirkten.

Jack ließ den Sand durch seine Finger rieseln… Die Wüste war ihr Feind gewesen, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Jack hier oben geborgen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er oft diesen Platz aufgesucht hatte. Die meiste Zeit hatte er damit verbracht, den verdammten Sand zu verfluchen, als sei er daran Schuld gewesen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit zurück gereist waren. Die zweite Sache war dann immer gewesen, dass er sich fragte, warum es gerade ein Wüstenplanet hatte sein müssen, auf dem sie gestrandet waren. Viel lieber hätte er einen schönen Planeten, mit endlosen Stränden, Meer, Wald und vielen Seen zum Fischen gehabt…

Sam riss ihn durch einen starken Hustenanfall aus seinen Gedanken. Er legte rasch den linken Arm um sie und nahm mit der rechten Hand ihre Hand, damit sie wusste, dass sie nicht allein war. Inzwischen lag sie zusammengekrümmt im Sand und regte sich kaum noch.

…Als der trockene Wüstenwind erneut auffrischte, tat sie ihren endgültig letzten Atemzug. Ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite, die Hand, die er festhielt entspannte sich und als Jack hastig ihren Puls fühlte, schlug der nicht mehr.

Er starrte wie versteinert hinunter auf ihr kurzes, blondes Haar und auf ihren unter den harten Bedingungen des vergangenen Monats abgemagerten, leblosen Körper.

Tränen formten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

_Das war's_, dachte er. _Nun bringt sie nichts mehr zurück…!._

Dann sagte er entschlossen: „Ich werde dir bald nachfolgen Sam…"

Tränen tropften auf den Sand. Als er ihrem Weg zum Boden folgte, fiel sein Blick auf das Amulett, dass Carter immer noch um ihren Hals trug. Blitzartig schossen ihm die Worte Kairas ins Gedächtnis, als sie Sam und ihn verheiratet hatte.

Wie war der Spruch noch mal gewesen? __

_„Durch mich vereint_

_Wird nur der Tod euch wieder trennen_

_Wird nur die Zeit euch lehren können_

_Was das Schicksal hält bereit"_

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. _‚…wird nur der Tod euch wieder trennen?'…'Wird nur die Zeit euch lehren können???' …_Was sollte die Zeit sie lehren? _Was?_

_Er würde es nie erfahren…_

Ein heftiger Fieberanfall schüttelte ihn und es gelang ihm kaum noch, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein letzter Blick über die Wüste ließ ihn wissen, dass ein schwerer Sandsturm wie eine dunkle Wand nahte. Aber es würde eh' keinen Unterschied mehr machen, ob der verdammte Sand oder die Schmerzen ihn umbrachten.

Er legte sich neben Sams toten Körper in den weichen Sand, nahm ihre Hände in seine und beobachtete, wie der Staub, der vom Wind mit jeder Minute stärker aufgewirbelt wurde, sie wie eine sanfte Decke einhüllte und ihre beiden Körper unter sich vergrub…

Daniel hüpfte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Die Mission nach Hora, die eigentlich schon vormittags hatte stattfinden sollen, war zweimal verschoben worden, weil wieder ein Sandsturm den Planeten unzugänglich gemacht hatte. Zusätzlich konnte Jacob bei der Mission nicht dabei sein, da er auf einer geheimen Mission festsaß und nicht ohne einen anderen Tok'ra zu gefährden zu ihnen stoßen konnte.

Endlich gab das M.A.L.P das Signal, dass es nun sicher war, zurückzukehren.

Teal'c, Daniel und ein fünfköpfiges Spezialistenteam für außerirdische Materialien gingen durch das Stargate. Wieder sah der Planet ganz anders aus. Als ob noch niemals ein Mensch zuvor den Planeten betreten hatte, lag er vor ihnen.

Daniel wies den Rest des Teams an, in welcher Richtung der Tempel und somit auch die Minen lagen und ging selbst voran.

Die Unruhe, die er seit dem Auffinden des Tagebuchs in sich getragen hatte, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Tempel. Vor ihm hatte sich eine große Wanderdüne aufgebaut, die Daniel mit Mühe erstieg.

Als er oben angekommen war, präsentierte sich ein völlig neuer Anblick. Der letzte Sandsturm hatte offenbar eine antike Stadt freigelegt.

„Teal'c, komm schnell!"

Teal'c rannte die letzten Schritte bis zu ihm und blickte mit ihm auf die Hütten, von denen nur noch die Grundmauern standen. Sie gaben dem Spezialisten Team ein Zeichen, dass sie vorgehen würden und liefen dann am Tempel vorbei zu der sonderbaren Stadt.

Als sie vor den ersten Häusern standen, hob Teal'c die Hand.

„DanielJackson, obwohl diese Stadt schon lange gefallen ist, spüre ich immer noch den Tod, der hier einst gewesen ist."

Daniel antwortete nichts, sondern stapfte zu der ersten Lehmhütte. Er räumte ein paar Steine zur Seite und fand Knochenreste, die durch den Sand konserviert worden waren. Von den Zähnen her zu urteilen schienen diese Reste von zwei Personen zu stammen.

Die nächste Hütte fanden sie genauso vor, wie die vorige.

„Was ist hier passiert?"

Er dachte an die Nachricht, die Esmond in seinem Tagebuch aufgezeichnet hatte. Darüber, dass Hora angegriffen wurde. Aber dies sah gar nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Jeder der Einwohner war in seiner Hütte gestorben.

Teal'c und Daniel gingen an den Häusern vorbei.

Daniel wollte sich gerade zu den Minen wenden, als ihm irgendetwas in dem letzten Haus seltsam vorkam. Er schob Überbleibsel eines dicken Tuches an die Seite und betrat die Grundmauern des Hauses.

Er erschauderte, als er etwas Bekanntes in der Ecke erblickte.

„Teal'c!", rief er.

Dann streckte er die Hand aus und fand Reste eines vergilbten Stoffes. Als er den Stoff herumdrehte, erblickte er den Aufnäher, wie auch Teal'c und er einen trugen. Auf ihm war noch relativ deutlich zu lesen:

_SG-1_

Unter dem beinahe verrotteten Stoff fanden sie eine leere Pistole und eine Zat…

„Sam und Jack waren hier!!!"

Erschrocken über ihren Fund räumte er mit Teal'c hastig alle Brocken der Lehmhütte weg, aber in diesem Haus gab es aus irgendeinem Grund keine Leichen.

„DanielJackson, wir sollten uns bei den Minen umsehen, vielleicht gibt es hinter ihnen weitere Hütten!"

Er stimmte Teal'c zu. Mit ihm erstieg er den Hügel, unter welchem die Minen lagen. Als sie ein ganzes Stück nach oben geklettert waren, konnten sie bereits erkennen, dass hinter den Minen nur noch Wüste war.

Plötzlich wurde Daniel einer Unregelmäßigkeit ziemlich am höchsten Punkt der Minen gewahr. Er gab Teal'c ein Zeichen und rannte mit ihm zu einem seltsamen Sandhügel.

Er umschritt ihn und zuckte zusammen, als er an einer Seite einen nackten Fuß sah.

„Teal'c, schnell, hilf mir!"

Fieberhaft fingen die beiden Freunde an zu buddeln. Als aller Sand Beiseite geräumt war, kamen die Körper von Sam und Jack zum Vorschein.

Er berührte Jack an der Schulter. Sein Körper war ganz steif und kalt.

_Waren sie etwa tot?_

Alles deutete darauf hin.

Doch dann fühlte Daniel den Puls bei Jack und Sam und bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung, dass dieser regelmäßig und kräftig schlug. Er rüttelte kräftig an ihnen.

Jack merkte, wie an ihm gerüttelt wurde und schlug die Augen auf.

War das das Leben nach dem Tod?

Ziemlich schnell wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Er sah ein Gesicht und wusste, dass er zumindest nicht im Himmel sein konnte, denn Teal'cs Äußeres war alles andere als engelsgleich…

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und war überrascht. Ohne Probleme konnte er Arme und Beine benutzen. Er verspürte auch keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Jack, endlich wachst du auf! Was ist geschehen?"

„Daniel?!"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sam.

„Sam??!!" Zu seiner Überraschung hatte ihr Gesicht einen rosigen Schimmer angenommen und war nicht mehr so bleich, wie er es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Jetzt bewegte sie sich.

Aber sie war ganz sicher tot gewesen. Sie hatte weder Herzschlag gehabt noch geatmet und jetzt lag sie hier und war am Leben???

Jack konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„…Jack? Daniel? Teal'c? Was ist passiert?"  
Daniel wechselte einen Blick mit Teal'c.

„Das möchten wir gern von euch wissen! Ihr wart mehr als sechs Wochen verschollen! Was ist in der Zeit mit euch geschehen?"

Jack sah Sam in die Augen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte…!"

Sie sprachen nicht viel auf dem Weg zurück zum Gate und Jack war dankbar dafür. Die Abschlussbesprechung würde lang genug werden…

Als sie endlich auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie aus dem Sternentor traten, war Jack unendlich froh, das SGC wieder zu sehen.

Sam und er verweilten auf der Rampe und sahen sich an. Am liebsten wären sie sich vor Freude und Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen. Aber es verstanden beide nur zu gut, dass sie jetzt wieder Colonel und Major füreinander sein würden…

Plötzlich griffen sich Jack und Sam etwa zeitgleich an den Hals.

_Das Amulett._

Es befand sich immer noch an ihrem Hals. Jack zog es unter seiner Kleidung hervor und starrte es an. Sam tat es ihm gleich. Sie waren nun ganz sicher, dass ihr Abenteuer kein Traum gewesen sein konnte.

Er wollte es gerade wieder unter seine Kleidung stecken als das Amulett sich mit einem Mal veränderte.

Es wurde heller und weicher und nach nur wenigen Sekunden war dort kein Amulett mehr, sondern feiner, silberner Sand rieselte von ihrer Handfläche auf die Rampe.

Jack blickte fassungslos auf den Sand und dann zu Sam. Sie nickte ihm zu und beide schritten die Rampe hinunter, wo sie von General Hammond bereits erwartet wurden.

Jack sollte Recht behalten. Die Abschlussbesprechung, genau wie der Missionsbericht, wurde sehr lang. Wie es zu dieser seltsamen Zeitreise hatte kommen können, wurde niemals aufgeklärt und blieb ein ewiges Rätsel.

Etwas Gutes hatte die Mission dennoch gehabt. Zwar war die Mine weitestgehend ausgebeutet – wahrscheinlich durch Feinde des Chronos, die nach ihm den Planeten besetzten und auch das Stargate dort hin gebracht hatten - aber trotzdem fanden sich noch einige nützliche Mengen Naquadah in ihr. ****

Was Sam und ihn betraf, so hatten sie sich still geeinigt, nichts von ihrer eher unprofessionellen Beziehung gegen Ende des Abenteuers zu erwähnen. Zwar schmerzte es Jack sehr, ihr wieder auf Distanz begegnen zu müssen, aber um SG-1 Willen und natürlich für die Zukunft der Erde im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld mussten in diesen schwierigen Zeiten andere Prioritäten im Vordergrund stehen…

Allerdings…

Was hatte Kaira noch mal gesagt_? ‚Wird nur die Zeit euch lehren können, was das Schicksal hält bereit?!'_ Alles in ihrem Spruch war wahr geworden und wer wusste schon, was das Schicksal für ihn und Sam noch alles bereithielt?!

**Epilog**

Nachdem alle Formalitäten geklärt waren, gab der General ihnen für eine Woche frei. Jack fuhr allein zu seiner Hütte nach Minnesota fischen und genoss die Ruhe, die Bäume und vor allen Dingen das viele Wasser, dass er in den sechs Wochen auf Hora vermisst hatte.

Als er so mit der Angel neben sich in seinem Liegestuhl lag, schlug er das erste Mal seit anderthalb Monaten eine Zeitung auf. Er musste feststellen, dass sich in der Welt in der Zeit nicht viel getan hatte.

Als er die erste Seite umblättern wollte, fiel jedoch sein Blick auf die untere linke Ecke seiner Zeitung, wo immer der Spruch oder das Zitat des Tages abgedruckt wurde. Dieses Mal war es von einem gewissen _Sven Hedin._

Er las langsam Wort für Wort, was dort stand:

_„Jeder Mensch_

_Braucht ab und zu_

_Ein wenig Wüste."_

Ende


End file.
